Kamen Rider Ryuga: Live Free or Die Trying!
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Naruto the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is forced to live a life of a civilian with his brother Ichigo as the Warden. When Naruto learns that the Kyuubi is inside of him he soon finds a Advent Deck and becomes a Kamen Rider. With the beginning of the Rider War Naruto has more to worry about then just other Riders. As Kamen Rider Ryuga Naruto will fight the Rider War.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Ryuga

**Now people you might notice some Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Elements in this story.**

**One such is that Shiro NEVER made the Mirror Monsters nor did his sister. He only learned how to harness and control them and he also made the Advent Decks. This is a darker version of him satisfying his own boredom.**

**Now people i hope you like the first chapter of Kamen Rider Ryuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remembering the Past. Rise of Ryuga!**

Inside a restaurant in Water country patrons were eating their meals happily while some talked to their friends while others were with their family's simply enjoying the day. However many of the younger woman in the restaurant were staring at a certain man in the room, particular near the bar. He had blonde spiky hair that seemed to be pointed in every direction, they couldn't see his eyes due to the black pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes completely from view.

He was wearing a custom black leather jacket with a red dragon head on the back of it. Underneath it he wore a dark maroon hoodie and a black muscle shirt underneath it, he also wore a black pair of combat boots and blue pants. His face showed no emotions while his hands were cupped together covering his mouth from view. This was Naruto Kido.

Formally Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze. He had changed his name a few months after he left Konoha when he was eight years old taking on the name of the person that he considered his real father ten years ago.

A waitress came up to him and placed his order in front of him, on the plate was a prime rib steak that was well done, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn on the side. The waitress then placed a cup filled with water next to the plate. He then moved his hands away from his mouth, revealing that he had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, and grabbed the fork and knife next to the plate as he thanked her for the food.

Naruto quickly started eating the food and even though it was quite hot he didn't mind. After fifteen minutes of eating he was done eating and placed the food aside. Memories started coming into his head, memories that he would wish to forget. Memories that helped shape him into who he is today.

When the waitress came back for the food and plate he asked her to bring a bottle of bear for him to drink. The waitress looked at him confused for a minute and then took the plate and went to get him a bottle of beer. When she came back he took the bear from her and payed for his meal and the bear telling her that he will leave when he was done with the beer.

Naruto took a drink from the bottle and unlike most people he couldn't get drunk or even slightly buzzed no matter how hard he tried. Due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him by Minato the Kyuubi filtered the alcohol before it could affect him. Even though he couldn't get drunk, he drinked alcohol for the flavor, but even then he rarely drank it.

The memories of what had caused him to leave Konoha then entered his head more rapidly as he thought about them. How he left Konoha and why he left.

**Flash Back Ten Years Ago**

_A eight year old Naruto was in his room crying that his parents had kept something like this from him. His room was very bland for someone his age, the only real things that his room had were bookcase that was filled with books and the hamper of dirty laundry. _

_Him the person who was the container of the beast and holder of it didn't know, didn't he have the right to know. 'Why didn't they just tell me? I have the right to know!' Naruto thought angrily. Ever since Ichigo had yelled about him containing the Kyuubi people had been calling him a freak a monster. When he looked up to catch his breath he saw a small black box on his nightstand. Naruto got off of his bed and grabbed the box to see a letter was underneath it as it fell to the ground. Naruto picked the letter off of the floor and opened the latter and started to read it._

**_Hello Naruto Namikaze,_**

**_If you are reading this then you have just found what I was hoping you would find. I saw you crying earlier about how you can't live life the way you want and heard about the horrible thing that you're brother had told you and I figured that you deserved some cheering up. What you are currently holding is a object known as a Advent Deck. _**

**_This little device will allow you to do that. To use this deck to its full potential you must first pull out the contract card and hold it out in front of a mirror so that a monster in the Mirror World will see it and become your contract monster and you will become a being known as a Kamen Rider._****_The Kamen Riders draw on their monsters strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. _**

**_To activate hold it out in front of a mirror and a belt will appear known as a V-buckle then say 'Henshin,' and slip the Advent Deck into it. With this you can travel between the mirror world and your world without anyone noticing you, this is your ticket to freedom._**

**_Sincerely, A friend._**

_Naruto looked at the letter strangely and honestly felt like ripping it up, but he couldn't do it. Naruto had a feeling that despite how crazy it sounded Naruto felt like it was telling him the truth. Naruto looked at the black box and pulled it up to see that it was blank except for the slit on the side that had a opening on it. _

_Naruto looked at the opening and pulled out a blank card that simply said 'contract' in it. With the Advent Deck in one hand and the contract card in the other Naruto went toward the full body mirror in his room and held the contract card in front of him._

_Naruto breathed deeply and waited for a few moments until he saw something moving in the mirror. From what he could make out it was black in color with a serpentine like body with two large red eyes. It made its way closer to him and Naruto didn't run or turn away from the mirror, in face he felt excited. _

_When it got closer he managed to make out that it was a long serpentine like dragon that roared at him. The Dragon then jumped out of the mirror and phased through Naruto's body. As it passed through his body the Advent deck gained a symbol of a black dragon on the front of it as the card Naruto was surrounded by a field of energy._

_Naruto body grew in height as his body was covered by a static like energy that surrounded his body. When it stopped he looked into the mirror and saw what he looked like now._

_Naruto saw that his body had grown in height and was now covered by some kind of black armor that had gold lines running across it while he wore a black bodysuit underneath it. On his left arm was a gauntlet that had a black dragon's head with red eyes on it. His helmet had piercing red eyes that were covered by a black horizontal grille with a black dragon emblem on the top of his head. Black sockets were placed on his shoulders and his heels, as if they were meant to be locked into something, also on the edges of his armor were golden lines accenting the edges of the armor. He wore a silver belt with the Advent Deck in the center of it, except it now had a black dragon's head on it. He had become Kamen Rider Ryuga._

_Ryuga was amazed by his transformation and then looked at the mirror and touched it and saw that his arm passed through it as the mirror seemed to ripple like a pool of water. Ryuga then stepped through the mirror and saw that he was in his room except it looked lifeless and more dull. Ryuga figured that this must be the mirror world and then made his way to the one place he needed to be right now. The Hokage tower. _

_Ryuga ran to the Hokage Tower through the mirror world, Ryuga was surprised that there wasn't any sign of life anywhere. There were no people where ever he looked, it was like that he was the last person on earth. He then looked at one of the windows in the shop and saw that there were people on the other side, he could hear them all perfectly as they talked and they all didn't seem to notice him inside of the mirror. He then stepped away from the mirror and made his way to the Hokage Tower, when he entered the Hokage's office he saw that like everywhere else in the Mirror World there was no one in the room. _

_He then heard garbled voices talking, coming from the mirror in the room, he then made his way towards it to see who was on the other side. He saw his godfather Jiraiya was there having a meeting with his father but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. When he got closer he was able to hear them from the mirror in the room and saw his father Minato, who was wearing his signature cloak with red flames at the bottom of it talking to his godfather Jiraiya who was wearing a Kabuki outfit. Both of them unaware of the third person watching them._

_Jiraiya frowned at his student as he asked, "did you actually punish him for complaining about what he wants to do?"_

_Minato shook his head. "Well…not normally. He can be pretty vocal some times. We're trying to discourage that kind of behavior."_

_The Sannin snorted as he said, "he's pretty vocal about your obvious favoritism. I wonder why?"_

_The Hokage looked like he had just been slapped before glaring at his old teacher, "I'm not playing favorites!"_

'**_Like Hell you are.'_**_Ryuga thought angrily as he glared at Minato under his helmet._

_Jiraiya shook his head, "That's not what it sounds like to me, and I guarantee that he feels the same. Damn it Minato! Put yourself in the kid's place. Do you honestly think this sounds fair?"_

_Minato stare faltered before he looked down completely. "No, I don't. It's just…I don't want him to become a ninja. Kushina and I are considering giving him a tutor in a non-ninja field."_

'**_What!'_**_Ryuga thought as his glare turned into wide eyes._

"_Wait, is that why you're making him read all of those books on civilian life?" Jiraiya interrupted._

_Minato nodded, "yeah, we figured we'll give him an early start on that kind of life as we teach Ichigo."_

"_Why? He's told me more then a hundred times that he wants to be a ninja and has been asking me to teach him even the small stuff. Hell he wants it more than Ichigo does if the look in his eyes means anything."_

"_We think it'll be safer for him and for Konoha if he stays away from that type of life style."_

_Jiraiya narrowed his eye, "this is really about the seal isn't it? You're still afraid that it's defective."_

_Minato nodded his head, "that's part of it."_

"_Damn it Minato! We've been over the damn thing dozens of times. The Seal is flawless and won't brake unless someone meddles with it too much!"_

"_It's not just that though", Minato said with a frown. "Despite my attempts to persuade the people to see otherwise, the villagers still seem to think that Naruto is a monster." He clenched his eyes shut. "I just think it'll be even worse if Naruto trains to become a ninja."_

'**_But if I'm trained I can protect myself then I can protect myself if people tried to hurt me you dumbass!'_**_Ryuga thought as his glare returned._

_Jiraiya frowned, "you'll just end up making him more of a target, Minato."_

_The Fourth glared at his sensei, "Naruto already IS a target. And as a Jinchuuriki, he's even more of a target than Ichigo."_

"_But you'll train Ichigo and show him how to properly defend himself, but not Naruto who will need it more?"_

"_As long as he's in the village, I can protect him." He gave his old teacher a smile and said, "I can reach him in a flash no matter where he is in the village."_

'**_What if I don't want your protection? What if I want to stand on my own two feet and be strong on my own?' Ryuga thought as his glare intensified._**

_Jiraiya wasn't amused by the joke which showed as his eyes narrowed even more, "you plan on outliving him? Cause sooner or later, you won't be around to protect him. And, no offense, but I hear Uzumaki's have a slight advantage in the whole lifespan thing."_

"_Ichigo will take over that responsibility when I can't do it anymore." Ryuga clenched his fists when he said that and honestly wanted to jump out of the mirror right now and punch his father in the face. When he looked at Jiraiya he saw that his disappointment grew after he said that._

_Jiraiya's initial response was going to be how he was putting both Naruto AND Ichigo into a situation that he doubted they would want to be in, especially Naruto who looked like he was getting more angry and daring as the days passed with attempts to do what he wanted. But then a thought occurred to him, something that he couldn't believe that his student was doing. Jiraiya glared at his student and said angrily. "He's not his protector…he's his warden."_

_Ryuga looked at Jiraiya questioningly as if wanting him to explain, but couldn't ask since it would blow his cover as he thought,_**_'my warden?'_**

"_What?"_

_Jiraiya glowered at his former student. "His chakra-type and the sealing abilities that you're teaching him, you're making sure he has the power to keep him in line, if necessary."_

_Minato shrugged, "It's necessary, if he loses control of the demon, Ichigo will have various methods to subdue him quickly, but without hurting him."_

'**_He's not gonna train me to protect myself or learn how to control it. He…he is making me a prisoner! He's making a prison for me with him, Ichigo, and mo… no…Kushina the wardens!'_**

_Jiraiya just shook his head, "You're making a mistake! You're making all these important decisions about his life, and you don't even have the dignity to tell him why! Mark my words, this IS a mistake and it's going to come back to bite you in the end if you follow through with it!"_

_The Hokage stayed firm, "I have made my decision Jiraiya."_

_The older man sighed and just shook his head a second time. Jiraiya quickly left Konoha that day with no intention to return anytime soon because of his student's naivety. He also had jobs to do himself, things to look into, informants to meet, and to work on the next volume of his books to write. Before Jiraiya left he saw something move in the corner of his eye, he looked at the mirror where he saw the movement. When he saw that nothing was there he shrugged it off as nothing important as he made his way out of the office._

_Ryuga ran back towards his room through the mirror world as fast as he could. Ryuga's mind raced as he thought,_**_'that bastard! He thinks he can control me! Their all against me, they think that they can control me! Well they got another thing me coming because I refuse to be a prisoner! I refuse to be controlled. I WANT TO LIVE!'_**

_When Ryuga got back to his room he thought about the armor leaving is body and after an few seconds a field of energy appeared around him and the armor that he wore vanished as his body shrunk in height._

_Naruto pulled out his wallet which was loaded from all of the birthday money and allowance that he had received over the years from his godparents and his 'parents,' he also grabbed a bag and threw in extra clothes that he would need later._

_After he grabbed his wallet Naruto turned back towards the mirror and held the Advent Deck in front of it until a silver belt appeared around his waist with a hollow belt buckle, he then cried, "Henshin!" and slipped the Advent deck into it. _

_Naruto then turned back into Kamen Rider Ryuga as three mirror like images of his armor covered his body. Ryuga then grabbed then his bag and slung it over his back and entered the mirror never once looking back at the life he was leaving behind._

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto then let a smirk appear on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. He had a small black box that looked like a case that would hold a custom set of cards. On the side of it was a hollow part that would allow a person to pull out something while on the top of the case was a symbol that resembled a dragon's head that was black in color and could still be made out despite the deck being black in color with a small red jewel between the Dragons horns. This was the Ryuga Deck.

To him the Ryuga Deck was worth more to him then one of his arms or his legs and would die before he parted with it. It was one of the few constants that he had in his life.

He remembered his first meeting with the Advent Master the man who had given him his way out, the power to fight back. Shiro. The man who gave him the power to defeat his enemies that would try to chain him, against those who would try to control him for their won gains, but most of all the power keep his freedom.

**Flash Back **

_Ryuga ran as ran as fast as he could in the mirror world never stopping for anything as he got farther and farther out of Konoha by using the Mirror World. He didn't know how long he ran, he eventually started to breathe deeply as he went farther and farther out of Konoha. He eventually stopped when he saw a small village some miles out of Konoha. He ran into to the mirror and jumped through it._

_After he passed through the mirror his armor vanished turning him back into Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief happy that he had managed to sneak out of the village with no problem, but he wondered what he should do now._

_"So you finally came," a voice said behind him._

_Naruto gasped fearfully when he heard the voice. He was afraid that he had been caught after he had come so far, he quickly turned around and saw a tall black haired man with slightly tanned skin wearing a brown shirt with a black trench coat over it and grey pants along with black boots._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked. As his grip tightened on the Advent Deck in his hand ready to pull it out if he needed to fight._

_"Relax Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you I just wanna talk," the man said calmly as he slowly stepped towards Naruto. Naruto quickly took a few steps back and glared at him as he brought out the Ryuga deck. Seeing that Naruto didn't trust him the man smirked and said, "Smart boy."_

_"I'm not the smartest guy out there, but I know not to trust a stranger," Naruto said coldly._

_"Again smart boy, but I only wish to talk with you, an offer if you will listen."_

_"Give me proof that I can trust you first."_

_"That I can do," he said as he rummaged through his coat pocket. He then smiled as he showed a black case to Naruto, he saw that it was similar to his Advent Deck except instead of a black dragon his had a golden swirl with multiple lines running through it. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of it and he couldn't help but stare at it and said, "you're deck is like mine."_

_"It is because…I made the deck that you hold, and I decided to give it to you."_

_"You… made it?" Naruto said, wondering how this man managed to create a set of cards that allowed him to control monsters that lived in mirrors for Kami's sake._

_"Yes…I am the Advent Master… Shiro Kanzaki."_

_"Advent Master?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow._

_"Yes, I'm the Advent Master since I created the Advent Decks, and made the Advent cards, some of which allows a person to form a contract with a mirror monster, just like what you did."_

_"So there are more then just ours." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes._

_"Indeed there are about thirteen more aside from yours and mine, though your deck is my latest creation."_

_"So why give me a Advent Deck? Why give a kid when there are much more powerful people out there." _

_"To say it simply… you interest me Naruto."_

_"I interest you, how does a eight year old interest someone of your kind of power," Naruto said as he glared at the man._

_"Look at the Contract card Naruto." _

_Naruto's hand went towards his Advent Deck and saw that there were more cards in it then there were before. He then pulled out what should've been the contract card, the blank card now said 'Dragblacker' at the top, which must've been the dragon's name, below it was a picture of a black dragon with red eyes inside of a purple background._

_Naruto then pulled out the other cards to see what they've looked like. The other cards were similar to the 'Dragblacker' card except they had different names and also from what he could tell had different abilities. The first one said 'Sword Vent' and had a picture of a black dao sword that was hit by golden lightning._

_He then looked at another card and this one said 'Guard Vent' and had a picture of a underside of a dragon's body in a shield with claws on the side of it, the shield was blocking a fire attack by a unknown attacker._

_Another card said 'Drag Claw' and had a picture of Dragblacker's head with his mouth open. However it was the last card that got his attention the most among those four, the card said 'Final Vent' and had a picture of a black dragon's head with a small red dot in between the horns of it, it also had a gold and black background. The symbol inside of it was the same symbol on his Advent Deck._

_Naruto had placed the cards back into the Advent deck and looked at the smiling face of Shiro, before Naruto could ask any questions about the Advent Deck Shiro said, "through the contract card you had made a contract with Dragblacker allowing you to use his strength to help you. The contract had also upgraded your armor, if you entered the mirror world before you made a contract with him you would be in a weakened form called a Blank form which is a downgraded version of your armor giving you access to only the Sword Vent Advent Card."_

_"Naruto you are now a Kamen Rider. You are…Kamen Rider Ryuga."_

_Naruto looked at the man with narrowed eyes and said, "what's the catch."_

_ Shiro smiled at that and said, "nothing comes without a price Naruto, and you clearly have a good understanding of that lesson. The catch is in ten years I will hold a tournament. A Rider War. The winner of the Rider war wins a wish."_

_"A wish," Naruto said incredulously. _

_"Yes a wish, the winner can wish for anything they want and it will come true."_

_"You expect me to fight in this tournament for a wish, because I'm not going to fight if that's the prize for winning."_

_"Not even to wish that you never had the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?" Shiro asked._

_Naruto tensed when he heard that and his eyes widened. He never thought of that, if the wish was true then he could wish that the Kyuubi was never sealed inside of him like Shiro said, or that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Ichigo, or better yet even wish that the Kyuubi never attacked Konoha. All the lives that could be spared from death if he won._

_"Alright I'm in, so any other people have Advent Decks yet aside from you and me."_

_"No, at the moment it is just you and me."_

_"Good that gives me plenty of time to train, without getting surprised." _

_"Good luck in your training Naruto, and we will remain in touch Naruto." _

_After he said that he walked away and walked back into mirror vanishing from sight. Naruto looked down at the Ryuga Advent Deck as a look of determination came across his face. He would win, no matter who got in the way._

**End of Flash Back**

He had met one of the other Riders as the years passed and formed a friendship between them, although it was more like a brotherhood then a friendship really. Their brotherhood was much more pleasant then the one that he had with Ichigo. At times he wondered what Ichigo was up to, was he still the prodigal son who was forced to live the life that they tried to make him into, to be his jailer. Well when they send Anbu they are going to be in for quite the surprise if they try to take him back to Konoha.

His adopted father Shinji was more of a father to him then Minato ever was. Sure he might've only given him a few gifts, but those few gifts that he was given were worth more to him then ALL of the gifts that Minato and Kushina had ever given him. While they may have wanted to protect him from harm, he would've been a prisoner because of it. What good is being protected if you can't live, if you can't truly experience life? Living is experiencing the hardships that happen when someone leaves a safe place and takes chances in the outside world.

The Rider War would begin soon and when it did he would win. He would kill all of them aside from his brother, and if Ichigo somehow got a deck he wouldn't hold back. He would vent him to if he got in the way of his wish. After all he was supposed to be his warden, so why not show them the gem that they tried to cover up, that they tried to destroy.

Naruto then heard a ringing in his ear and he turned towards the mirror on the other side of the street and saw a large white and golden spider known as a Despider in the mirror crawling around. Naruto payed for his food and casually walked out as if nothing was happening. He then walked over to the nearby store, due to it being late at night the only people that were out were at the restaurants or were hanging out with friends. When he stood in front of the store he brought out the Advent Deck, causing his V-Buckle to appear around his waist. He then said, "Henshin," and placed the Advent Deck into the Buckle causing three mirror images of his armor to appear around him, they made their way towards his body and when the last one hit his body he was donned in his armor. He learned from Shiro that black dragon head on his arm was known as the Black Drag Visor on his left arm and in order to use the Advent Cards he would have to slip them into it to use the abilities or weapons that they possessed.

Ryuga then stepped through the mirror entering the Mirror world and turned his head in the direction that he last saw the Despider and saw several other mirror monsters as well that he recognized as Zebraskulls. The Zebraskulls all looked similar to a zebra that was combined with a human since it stood up on its hind legs and had human like hands, it wore a golden chest wrap that resembled golden leather armor that was wrapped around its chest and tied to its shoulders, it also had small thin white shields with a golden arrow in the center of it tied on both of its arms.

Ryuga walked calmly to the monsters as he balled his hands into fists. The Zebraskulls let out a bestial roar as they charged at him. Ryuga didn't charge he just kept walking calmly and when the first one was a few steps away Ryuga quickly punched it its stomach sending back a few steps, Ryuga then quickly punched it in the head sending it down onto the ground. Another Zebraskull ran at him from the side and charged at him, Ryuga easily sidestepped the Zebraskull and kicked it into another. Ryuga pushed down on the Black Drag Visor as he dodged a punch from another Zebraskull and quickly punched it in the chest and then in the head.

As the Zebraskull tried to stand up Ryuga pulled out a card from his Advent Deck and slipped it into the visor. Before he did he ducked as another tried to get him and punched it in the jaw, and then spun around and hit another in the face with the back of the visor sending it back, he then quickly pulled up on the gauntlet causing to announce.

**_"Sword Vent!"_**

Ryuga lifted his hand up into the air causing a black dao sword known as the Drag Saber to fly into his hand. Ryuga quickly spun the sword in his hand, showing a masterful display of skill with the black sword.

Ryuga slashed at a Zebraskull easily hurting it and making it crash into the ground. Ryuga blocked a punch from another Zebraskull and kicked it away as another charged at him. Ryuga side stepped the blow and hit it in the back with the handle of his sword. Ryuga saw another one with its arm raised and in the last moment Ryuga grabbed its arm with his free hand and head butted the Zebraskull away. Ryuga grunted from the pain and then stabbed it. The monster fell to the ground dead. Ryuga then jumped at another and slashed its chest causing it to fall over dead as well. Another Zebraskull ran at him and as it got closer Ryuga ran forward to meet it as well, Ryuga severed its head causing its lifeless body to fall over dead.

After Ryuga killed all of the Zebraskull he heard a loud hiss behind and turned toward it and saw the Despider make its way toward him. Ryuga looked at the Despider and charged at it. The Despider launched its webbing from its mouth trying to capture Ryuga. Ryuga easily dogged the webbing by rolling to the side and quickly looked up to see that it was charging at him.

The Despider hissed again as it launched one of its many legs at Ryuga, Ryuga blocked the leg with his Drag Saber and growled at it. Ryuga had to block again and again to prevent the legs from hitting him and when he saw a opening he quickly stepped back from it, to give a few moments to do what he needed to do.

Ryuga pushed down on the face of the gauntlet on his arm and then pulled out another card from his Advent Deck on his belt, he then quickly slipped the card into his visor and quickly pulled up on the visor, this time it announced.

**_"Final Vent!"_**

Dragblacker roared as he circled his master and then stopped when he was behind him. Ryuga was then lifted up into the air by some invisible force and then got into a position of him doing a flying side kick, Dragblacker breathed a large blast of black fire from his mouth that passed right through Ryuga and not only launched the airborne Ryuga, but also caused black fire to gather around his legs making Ryuga look like a flaming dark comet.

The Despider was about to move but before it the blast of dark energy that Dragblacker breathed had collided with it. The dark energy went up the Despider's legs preventing it from moving from its place. The Despider tried with all of its might to move, but no matter how hard it tried, it couldn't move from its spot. It then looked up at Ryuga and saw that he was about to collide with him.

When Ryuga collided with the Despider a explosion happened destroying the Despider. Ryuga gracefully landed on his feet and then looked at the remains of the destroyed monsters. He then pushed down on the Black Drag Visor and drew another card from his Advent Deck and slipped it into the Visor and pulled it back up.

**_"Advent!" _**

The Visor announced, Dragblacker appeared again, but this time to the dragon flew towards the remains of the defeated mirror monsters and absorbed the destroyed monster's energies. After it was finished absorbing the energies Ryuga walked over to Dragblacker and started scratching Dragblackers head the back of the dragon's head. The black dragon let out a content growl, enjoying the feeling that his master gave him. Unlike some of the other Riders who saw their Advent Beasts as mindless animals that existed only to serve them. Ryuga saw his as a partner and treated Dragblacker as such.

"You good for now boy," Ryuga asked Dragblacker. Dragblacker its head showing that it was good for now. Ryuga chuckled at that and then stopped scratching Dragblacker's head and said, "Well boy, we'll go hunting later, alright?" The dragon nodded its head as it growled.

Ryuga then made his way back to a shop window and jumped through it. When he returned to the real world he pulled out his Adevnt Deck from his V-buckle causing his armor and buckle to vanish, returning him back to normal.

Naruto placed his Advent Deck back into his pocket and then made his way toward his hotel room that he had in town. He intended to move on tomorrow, after all the Rider War would begin soon if Shiro was right. He needed to be prepared and if he was going to be ready he needed to be with his brother. After all some Kamen Rider will take advantage of any weakness that their enemy has to win. Two Riders working together were stronger then one after all, but for no he would rest.

When he got back to his hotel room he removed his jacket and his glasses and placed them on the counter of the kitchen. He then removed his wallet and Advent Deck from his pants and placed them on the table as well. In one of the chairs of the room was a backpack filled with several scrolls filled with money and clothes.

Naruto opened his backpack and pulled out one scroll that contained a set of night clothes after he put on the night clothes he then went to the bed and layed down on it, after he closed his eyes he soon tried to fall asleep. Naruto knew that he would need to rest for his journey tomorrow in case he ran into another Rider along the way.

* * *

On the next Chapter of Kamen Rider Ryuga

We see what has happened since Naruto left and also this story won't focus on Naruto soley there will be chapters that focus on Ichigo only.

And Ichigo receives the Ryuki Deck.

Now people i am accepting Oc's for this story. Now people please for the love of God don't make them all saints. Give me some villians or people looking out for themselves Now if you have a Oc for me post a review and it must be set up like this.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rider:**

**Secondary Rider:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Reason: **(As in the Reason that they fight in the Rider War)

**Example:** Naruto reason to fight in the Rider War i to Wish that the Kyuubi Attack Never happened.

Immortality, Wishing someone that died that they never did. Stuff like that.

Now people if you want to use the Ryuki deck then know that that character is going to die next chapter.

Now people what should i do about Kyuubi should i make him into a Advent Card or something because i honestly have no idea what to do with it.

Now also Should Shiro use the Odin Deck or the Alternative deck because I honestly don't see Alternative popping in any other way.

Now people should i make Orochimaru Ohja because hnoetly it seemes fitting or let one of your Oc's be him. If you want you can recommend a person from Naruto into being a Rider.

And yes people if you want you can sumbit a Oc for Kamen Rider Abyss because i like him to.

Now people review and give me ides for Oc's please and i Will leave a Disclaimer for the Oc.

I also have a poll on my profile for crossover idea for Kamen Rider each one featuring a Different Idea and Rider so please vote.

Now if you like this story then check out my** Kamen Rider Blade: The Battle Royale **Story and let me now what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Ryuki

**Now before I begin I would like to say that I hope everyone had a good Christmas and sorry that you had to wait this long. I'm a little ashamed in myself since wanted to get this out Christmas Day.**

**Now I forgot to mention somethings about this story it will not only follow Naruto it will also follow Ichigo at times and some chapters will mostly be about Naruto while others will mostly be about Ichigo.**

**Now everyone I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Kamen Rider Ryuga.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rise of a New Ryuki**

Naruto woke up feeling good from his last night hunt as Ryuga. Naruto streched in his bed for a few seconds and then slowly stood up and made his way to the shower in the apartmeant. Naruto took a quick shower and then put on similar clothes from last night and his leather jacket. He then went out and told the owner that he would be leaving after breakfest. No matter where he went he was always carefull, his godfather Jiraiya had a spy network that was all over the nations and at times some of his agents would follow him to see if he truly was who they thought he was. He would lose them easily by following the crowds and finding a secludeded area so that he could change into Ryuga and lose them in the Mirror World.

While did respect Jiraiya and like his godfather and saw him and his godmother Tsunade as one of his only true family there was no way that he was going to go back to Konoha. Minato and Kushina would probabley lock him up and try to keep him safe as if he were made out of glass and would break at the slightest of touches. Oh no they may have thought that they were doing the right thing, but they forget that it was not THEIR choice, not THEIR life to live. It was his.

And he would be damned to hell before he went back to Konoha. After he had breakfast he quickly left the village and made his way to the west to go to the nearest port town and then get on a boat that would take him to the Land of Lightning, it would be a long trip to be sure, and if any bandits tried to rob him, he would show them none since they would would probabaley do the same thing to him.

When Naruto got onto the road he took a deep breath of air and sighed in content with a smile on his face. He then made his way down the road going to the nearest port town, with any luck and as long as the weather held out he would be there before nightfall.

**Konoha**

In Konoha a red haired young man around eighteen years old with blue eyes and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks was sitting at a lake on the outside of Konoha skipping stones across the water. He was wearing a blue Konoha headband that had a steel plate with a leaf symbol on it across his forehead. He was wearing a orange shirt with a grey jacket over it and blue pants along with blue shinobi sandals. This was Ichigo Namikaze.

The prodigal son of the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's suppposed gurdian as Minato called him and as Jiraiya called him Naruto's warden.

He came to this lake allot when he wanted to skip stones across the water, to think, and also when he wanted to be alone. He had first found this spot when he was eight and has been coming to it ever since. He first found this spot when he was eight, right after Naruto left. His father Minato had told him a few weeks ago before the fight about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. His father had told him that if he had told Naruto then he would be in serious trouble, and a punishmeant severe enough that caused the young Namikaze to go pale in fear.

A tear came to his eye as he remembered the argument that they had that had caused him to leave. Back then they were constantly at each others throats,

**Flash Back**

_Ichigo and Naruto were at one of the parks in Konoha glaring at each other. They had got into a fight earlier and started calling each other names five minutes ago and were now about to come to blows_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that and gasped, however he wasn't the only one children all around them also gasped when he yelled that._

_"What?" Naruto asked weakly._

_"Yeah that's right you're the container of the nine tailed fox!"_

_Ichigo glared at his brother as he started to take deep breathes, Naruto's wide eyed expression remaining on his face. After a few minutes Ichigo's anger left him and his rationality returned to him. It was then that he realized what he had done, however before he could say anything the other children started screaming and ran away from them or more specifically Naruto._

_The two brothers looked around and watched as the other children ran away and when they were gone Ichigo turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto I-"_

_"Is it the truth?" Naruto asked weakly as he looked at Ichigo._

_"Naruto I-"_

_"Is it the truth?!" Naruto yelled as he glared at his brother with a glare that screamed hatred and anger._

_Ichigo was quiet as he looked at his brother, he then replied by saying, "it is but Naruto there's-"_

_Before he could finish however Naruto ran as fast as he could back to the Namikaze estate with unshed tears around his eyes._

_"Naruto wait please let me explain!" Ichigo yelled pleadingly hopping that he could convince is brother to listen to him._

_Naruto ignored him and ran back to the Namikaze estate, Ichigo tried desperately to catch up with his brother, but he had beaten him home and locked himself in his room. When his parents had questioned him about what had happened Ichigo had told them what had happened and what he had done. They were very angry with him to say the least and his father's punishment was quickly put into action, but Ichigo didn't really care when he saw Naruto run he saw tears around his eyes and he knew that he had hurt his brother by one thing that he had barely saw. He saw tears. His brother NEVER cried. _

**End of Flash Back**

He knew that his brother wanted to be a ninja more then him, and he also knew that his parents were grooming him to be something that he didn't want to be and showing a little bit of favoritism in the training and teaching departmeant. He knew that he had hurt his brother that day and wanted to make amends as soon as he could. He had hoped that he could sneak into his brother's room later and talk to him may be apoligize for what he had said and get his brother's forgivness. It was only when he went to apoligizie tht he had realized how much he had truly hurt his brother.

**Flash Back**

_It was near midnight when Ichigo had snuck out of his room to go to his brothers room to apoligize for what he had said. He knew that Naruto would still be up since he usually was around this time, his parents didn't know but he did that Naruto would usually stay up late and read books about chakra control and learn how to use ninja weapons. He had learned about his brother training himself when he had trouble sleeping a year ago and saw his brother training in his room with books about chakra. _

_He took a deep breath to try and gather his nerves as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. He then took a deep breath again and knocked on the door, "Naruto its me Ichigo. I know that you may not want to talk to me right now, but I want to apoligize for what I said earlier today." _

_He waited for Naruto to reply hoping that he would open the door, but after a few minutes he knocked again and said, "Naruto?"_

_ He then reached his hand out to the doorknob and slowely turned it to open the doorway to the room. To his surprise he saw that the light's were out and then flipped the switch on the wall, turning on the lights. To his surprise he saw that the bed was still messy since it would usually make the bed before he would go to sleep and that the door to his closet was open. Ichigo then went into the closet and saw that alot of Naruto's clothes were missing._

_He then noticed that Naruto's bag was missing and his wallet. It was then that he realized that Naruto had left the house without him knowing. Right as he was about to run into his parent's room he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Ichigo picked up the paper and quickly read it._

_Ichigo's eyes widened when he read it, Naruto did run away with either one of these…Kamen Riders or he got his hands on one of these Adevnt Decks and used it himself to get away._

_Ichigo first thought about showing the letter to his parents, but then decided against it. They would probabley think he was lying or just putting up a act to try and get their attention or they would probabaley think that he was crazy. Ichigo then quickly ran back into his room and hid the letter in his deck, not wanting to show it yet._

_He then ran into his parents room and yelled, "mom! Dad! Wake Up!"_

_Minato and Kushina quickly woke up and sat up, they then turned to Ichigo who had a worried expression on his face. At first they were angry that he had woken them up, but then saw the expresion on his face and they knew that something was wrong. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Minato asked._

_"Its Naruto! He's gone!" Ichigo yelled._

_Minato and Kushina's eyes widen when he yelled that and Kushina asked, "gone what do you mean gone?"_

_"I went to his room to apoligize for what I did earlier and when I opened the door to his room, he wasn't in there, most of his clothes were gone along with his bag and wallet."_

_ Both Minato and Kushina quickly ran out of the room and went to Naruto's room, when they entered the room and saw that Ichigo had told them the truth. "Naruto!" Kushina yelled, hoping that her son would answer._

_"Naruto please answer us!" Minato yelled hoping desperatly that he would aswer._

_They both then ran out of the room to search the rest of the house and the yard, hoping to find Naruto. Ichigo had tears crawling down his cheeks as he thought about his brother, he knew that they wouldn't find him._

_He sniffed as he got down onto his knees and said, "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry for what I have done."_

**End of Flash Back**

After he had told him they quickly looked for Naruto around the house and when they knew that he wasn't around the compund they quickly got dressed and ran towards the Hokage Tower and called Kakashi and several members from Anbu and the Inuzuka clan to help in the search. They first tried getting the ninken to get Naruto's scent to be able to trace him, but the ninken would whine and beg their partners to not go into the room. Their was another scent in the room that caused the ninken to want to avoid the room like crazy, they wanted to stay out of that room so much that when one of the Inuzuka members tried to get his partner into the room his partner bit his hand and begged his master to not take him in there.

It made everyone wonder what was in the room that scared the ninken so much to the point that it would attack their own partner for trying to take them into the room. The ninken's partner quickly forgave him and apoligized for what he tried to do making him happy that his partner forgave him. The Inuzuka clan couldn't make out the scent at all and couldn't tell what animal it was, however what surprised everyone even more was that the scent was only in Naruto's room and it led them to the mirror in Naruto's room confusing everyone and making them wonder why it led there all of all places.

Ichigo was the only one that had a good idea of what was in the room that scared the ninken so much. It was a Mirror Monster. He knew that his parents wouldn't believe him if he said that he left through the mirror, he needed solid proof and that letter wsn't enough to telll them the truth.

For over a week they sent group after group to find Naruto around Fire Country and every time that they came back they didn't find him. They never gave up hope. They knew that he was still alive.

Ichigo especially. He might not have been on good terms with his brother but he knew that Naruto was stubborn enough to survive anything that came his way.

Ichigo grabbed another stone and then threw it across the lake, the stone skipped across the water four times before it sank into the water.

After the stone sank into the water Ichigo then sighed and stood up. He then made his way to the Hokage tower to see his father, he needed to talk to his father and even though he doubted it, his father might have found some information about Naruto.

**Minato**

Minato was sitting in his office, looking out at the villge while he had several clones doing the paper work, wondering how things went so terribly wrong that caused Naruto to leave. He had wanted to protect him form the villagers thinking that they would hurt him if he had learned how to fight since they might've thought that the Kyuubi would try to take over his body.

While he knew that by forcing Naruto to be civilian would cause some animosity between him and Naruto, he didn't think that Naruto would resent them enough to leave the village. He wanted him to be safe.

When he learned that Naruto had ran away without them noticing he quickly dispatched several teams of ninja hopping that they would find him before a nation like Iwa found him. If Iwa found him first then he was as good as dead, since they would either kill him to get back at him for what he did during the Third Great Shinobi World War or, if they learned that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which was the strongest of the Bijuu then they would try to brainwash him into being nothing but a mindless weapon that waited for his superior's commands.

When Naruto first left the village, Minato and the rest of his family were crying wrecks hopping desperately that he would be brought back. Ever since Naruto had left Konoha he had prayed everyday that today would be the day that he would be found and come back home after so long. And every day he wouldn't be back home. At times he wondered if Naruto had fallen in love with some girl somewhere and ran off with her to live in a village somewhere.

When Jiraiya first came back to the village and entered the tower to meet his student and saw him crying his eyes out when he entered his office, his sensei didn't say anything for awhile allowing his student to gather his composure, knowing that he would just be adding salt to the wounds if he did anything that would seem like a 'I told you so, but did you listen to me? No you did not.'

When Minato had managed to regain his composure Jiraiya had placed his hand on his shoulder and assured him that he would find Naruto and convince him to come back. Minato's tears quickly reappeared as he sobbed into the man that he considered his father since he was first became a Genin. As the years passed Jiraiya's spy network had seen sightings of a man with sun kissed blonde haired person, making them believe that it might've been Naruto they tried to get closer, however when they tried to get closer they would either lose him in the crowd or he would vanish after he turned a corner.

In a way Minato was proud of his son, but he felt that he needed to be back in Konoha. Where he belonged.

Minato was brought out of his musings when he heard a knock come from the door to his office. "Come in," Minato said, loud enough for the person on the other side to hear him. The door opened and to his surprise he saw Ichigo there.

"Hey dad," Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

"Hey son," Minato said with a smile on his face as well.

Ichigo's smile quickly left and was replaced with a frown as he said awkwardly, "so…any word on Naruto?"

Minato's smile faded away and he said, "no, there have been sightings of a man that could be him, but we're not sure its him."

"Oh…thanks anyway dad for…letting me know about that at least dad, hey dad I don't suppose I could have a mission… one that I could do alone?" Ichigo asked

Minato gained a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about his son's request, he could tell that he didn't really care about the rank of the mission so long as he got to do one alone.

"Alright you can have one, but it'll be a D-rank mission so there won't be any fighting."

"That's all I wanted," Ichigo replied as he watched his father digging through a cabinet for a mission.

After a few minutes of searching Minato had pulled out a folder and said, "alright here's the mission, the client is a landlord to one of the apartment building's in Konoha and one of his tenants by the name of Kōichi Sakakibara who disappeared several months ago and has been reported dead a few weeks ago. The client wants you to clear the place of Sakakibara's so he can move in a new tenant. The client is also letting you keep whatever you want of Sakakibara's as a bonus if you want any of it since he is going to sell most of it."

Ichigo smiled when he heard that this job was not only easy, but he would also get a bonus out of it. Ichigo took the folder so that he could go to the address of the client and get the mission done.

"See you later dad!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out of the room. Ichigo could faintly hear his father say goodbye as he ran out of the tower to the Apartment District.

After ten minutes of running he had arrived at the apartment building and quickly made his way inside of it, Ichigo saw a label next to the door that said landlord and knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw a old grey haired man in his fifties wearing a pair of glasses, a white shirt, blue pants and brown sandals on his feet.

"Yes, can I help you?" the old man asked.

"Hi, you left a mission request to the Hokage awhile ago and I accepted it. is the job still open?"

"Oh I've been waiting a week good to see that someone finally came down to do it, but I must confess I thought that there would be more of you."

Well since I've been genin for awhile I can do some D-rank missions alone without my team earning the full pay meant."

"You're also doing this alone for the bonus aren't you," the old man stated with a smirk on his face.

"…Oh you're good…really good."

"Hey I was young once, don't think just because I'm old that don't why you're probably doing this."

The two shared a laugh and the old man led him up to a room on the third floor of the building, the old man then made his way to the first door on the right and pulled out a key unlocking the door.

When they entered the room Ichigo looked around the place and saw that it had a small kitchen area, a bathroom, a living room area that had a large bookcase, and two bedrooms. There was nothing really remarkable about it except for several full body mirrors in the living area and several large boxes in the corner of the room.

Well kid, all you have to do is just place all of the stuff aside from the furniture in those boxes and take them downstairs. Now if you excuse me I have some…good literature to get back to," the man said with perverted giggle near the end.

'More like a certain a porn book that my perverted godfather writes after he peeps on woman in hot springs,' Ichigo thought with a frown. Sure he was a little perverted himself, but he was by no means a super pervert like Jiraiya. His mother had taught him to be civil and polite to woman and to treat them equally, she had taught him that and said she would kill him if he peeped on woman after she castrated him with a rusty spoon.

After the man left the room Ichigo moved his hands into a cross position, he started channeling chakra throughout his body and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

After he yelled that several poofs of smoke appeared around him and when the clouds of smoke dissipated it revealed several clones of himself, Ichigo looked at the clones and said, "alright boys clear out the shelves and anything else that might've been Sakakibara's and place them in the boxes over there. After that then take them downstairs and if you see anything worthwhile then place them on the counter in the kitchen area, got it?"

"Yes boss!" the clones replied as each of them then grabbed a box and went into a different room to clear it out.

Ichigo let a smirk make its way onto his face while he thanked his dad inside of his head for teaching him that jutsu. It was the same jutsu that his dad used to beat all the paper work that came into his office on a daily basis.

Ichigo then made his way to the fridge in the kitchen area and saw that it had several bottles of soda inside of it and some food that was nearing its expiration date. Ichigo grabbed one of the bottles of soda and made his way into the living room, Ichigo sat on the couch and placed his feet on the table, relaxing as he waited for the clones to finish.

Ichigo opened the bottle and took a sip of the fizzy liquid. When he was done he placed it to the side and noticed that there was something under the table on the other side of it. Ichigo placed his bottle of soda to the side as he slowly stood up to get closer and grab it. Ichigo grabbed the item and saw that it was a black box. He then looked at the black box closer and noticed that it had a opening on the side of it allowing something to be slid in and out of the deck.

"What the heck is this?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he examined the deck flipping it over repeatedly. He then hissed in pain when he heard a loud ringing, when the ringing was gone Ichigo looked around the room trying to find the source of the ringing. He then heard a loud roar and saw a red serpentine dragon come out of a MIRROR. As soon as he saw that he instantly knew that it was a Mirror Monster.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo yelled as he back away from it unknowingly into a full size body mirror that was beside him. When Ichigo's body touched the mirror instead of slamming into it, his body phased through it like when a person is diving into a pool of water. Ichigo's body slammed onto the floor, causing him to groan in pain. When he looked at his hands he saw that he was wearing a pair of gloves on his hands.

"What the," Ichigo muttered to himself as he looked at his hands. He saw that his hands were covered by black gloves. He then turned toward the nearest mirror and saw that he was now wearing some kind of silver armor that had a dark blue bodysuit underneath of it. His helmet was black and had a silver horizontal grille across his face and dull red eyes underneath of it. He also had silver sockets on his shoulders and knees as if something was meant to be locked into them. He also had a silver box shaped gauntlet attached to his left arm. The last thing that he noticed was that he had a silver belt with the black box in the middle in the middle of the belt.

"What the hell is this!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at his armored form. He then looked around the room and saw that everything dulled and reversed, like when a person looks at something in a mirror. Before Ichigo could examine the room further he saw that the dragon was making its way to the mirror that he had entered from. Ichigo looked at the door to the room and quickly ran to it, he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

He quickly ran down the stairs and along the way heard a loud crash knowing that the dragon was catching up to him. As soon as got outside he stood next to the right side of the building, hopping that the dragon wouldn't see him. Ichigo held his breath and then saw the dragon flying past him, looking for him. The dragon turned down a alley to the left which was in the opposite direction of Ichigo.

When the dragon was gone Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the alley way looking at everything around him. When Ichigo stopped looking around he realized where he was.

He was in the Mirror World.

He then looked down at the box in the center of the belt and now knew what it was. It was a Advent Deck.

Now the smart thing to do would be to go back to the mirror in the room and return back to the normal world. The Uzumaki thing to do would be to explore the area and see what else is around.

Needless to say he did the Uzumaki thing.

Ichigo walked around the area wanting to see more of the Mirror World but also stayed close to the building in case he needed to get out quickly. He was surprised by how similar the other world was to the Mirror World the only major difference was that everything was in reverse really.

Ichigo was walking towards the Hokage Tower when he heard some growls behind him. He turned around and saw several zebra like monsters with shields on their arms growling at him.

The monsters ran at him and with their arms raised into the air Ichigo managed to block one of their punches, but he took a blow to stomach causing him to stumble back from the blow. Ichigo managed to recover in time to duck as another one tried to hit him in the head. Ichigo used the opportunity to hit the monsters back with his elbow sending it crashing into a wall. Before he could turn around he took a punch to the face sending him down to the ground. The zebra monster jumped onto him but Ichigo was quick enough to kick it away from him. Ichigo quickly stood up and pulled out a card from his deck and saw that it said 'Sword Vent' and had a picture of a straight edge katana.

He slipped the card into the gauntlet into the causing it to announce.

**_"Sword Vent!"_**

A sword that was a exact life size duplicate of the sword on the card flew into his hand and when he slashed at the monster it blocked the sword with one of its shields, causing the sword to snap in half.

Ichigo's eyes widened when it did and quickly brought it back and threw it at the monster's head causing it to stumble from the blow. Ichigo was about to run back to the apartment, but before he could he heard a loud hiss and saw a large golden spider jump from the roof of a building onto the ground near Ichigo.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo said when he saw the giant spider appear and started running away from it as fast as he could back to the apartment, he could barely hold his own against monsters that were his size, he knew that he was as good as dead against the spider like monster.

Ichigo ran as fast back to the apartment and said while he was running, "oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP!"

Ichigo yelled the last bit when he saw a large web like substance fly next to his head. Ichigo then went down a alley way, and went down several others, getting closer and closer to the apartment buildings as he ran, however before he could enter the building a familiar red serpent like dragon appeared in front of him and roared at him. Ichigo quickly backed up and yelled, "oh come on! God why do you love screwing with me!"

Ichigo quickly pulled out another card and saw that this one said 'Contract card' on it. Ichigo looked at the card and then up at the red dragon and thought, 'please let this work.'

Ichigo then slipped the card into the gauntlet and it announced.

_**"Contract!**_"

The dragon let out roar as white light surrounded it, when the light faded away the dragon flew towards him and started circling around his body as golden energy suddenly erupted from the black box on Ichigo's belt causing him to gasp in surprise as the energy made its way across his body changing the color of the bodysuit as the gauntlet on his arm also changed its shape and color. Ichigo watched as the light faded away from the dragon who looked at him as if it was waiting for something.

He then went to the nearest mirror to get a better look at his armor and saw how much it had changed. His armor was exactly the same as it was before he used the Contract card except he had a red bodysuit underneath the armor now. The gauntlet on his left arm had also changed and was now a red dragon's head with yellow eyes on it. His helmet also had a minor change to it and had a golden dragon emblem on the top of his head. The last thing that changed was that the black box now had a golden dragon head in the middle of it. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"Oh now this is a improvement," Ryuki commented as he looked at his changed form, liking the change to his armor.

He then heard a growl near him and he quickly turned toward where he heard the hiss come from and saw that the zebra like monsters from before had found him, he quickly drew a card from the box on his belt and saw that it was 'Sword Vent.' However it was different this time instead of a picture of a straight edge katana it was now had a picture of a dao sword with a red handle.

"Please let this be stronger then the last time I used this card," he muttered to himself as he slipped the card into the gauntlet.

**_"Sword Vent!"_**

After the gauntlet announced that a sword that looked like the picture on the card came into his hand, he gripped it tightly and ran at them hoping that it didn't break on impact like the last time he used the card.

When he was close enough he slashed at the monster with the card sending it to the side as it screamed in pain. Ryuki smiled underneath his helmet happy that the sword didn't break on impact like before. He then quickly backed away as another lashed at him with his arms, forcing Ryuki to back into a wall. When Ryuki slammed into the wall he gasped for air and saw another one of those zebra like monsters running towards him. When it got close enough for it to attack him it tried to punch his head with one of its arms, Ryuki quickly ducked down and took several steps forward as the monster punch the wall, taking advantage of the moment Ryuki then turned toward the monster and slashed at the monsters back with his sword repeatedly.

After every slash the monster let out a scream in pain until its body went limp. Ryuki quickly turned towards the other monsters and ran at them. Ryuki slashed at one and dodged another, but was hit in the side by another. Ryuki grabbed its arm and slashed at its head killing it. He then heard a loud hiss and saw that it was the same spider from before. Ryuki took several steps back, backing away from the spider. He looked down at his Advent Deck and then pushed down on his gauntlet opening it to slip a Advent Card into it.

"Please have something that can take care of ugly here," and drew a card from his Advent Deck. When he drew the card he looked at it and saw that it said 'Final Vent' on it with the same symbol on his Advent Deck n a red and black background.

"Hope this works," Ryuki said as he slipped the card into the gauntlet.

_**"Final Vent!"**_

The gauntlet announced, he heard the dragon roar and saw that it made its way towards him, circling him around him and then, he somehow knew that he needed to jump at the spider. Ryuki jumped at the spider and the dragon let loose a large blast of red fire behind him making Ryuki fly faster as fire gather around his legs. Ryuki got into a side kick position and when he collided with the spider a explosion happened destroying the spider like monster.

When Ryuki landed on the ground he looked at the monsters remains and saw that the dragon was eating something that was left behind after he destroyed the monsters.

"Oh shit!" Ryuki yelled running back to the apartment building, he had forgotten that he was still on a mission because of all that had happened.

When he got back to the apartment Ryuki he jumped through one of the mirrors in the room, when he got back to the other side, he saw his clones jump in surprise and one of them said, "who the hell re you!"

"Whoa hold on, it's me," Ryuki said as he held his hands up in a nonthreatening manner.

"Boss is that you?" another one of the clones asked.

"Yeah it's me."

"Where did you get the armor and how did you go into the mirrors?"

"I did it all with this thing," Ryuki said pointing at the Advent Deck on his belt.

"Ok then, boss we finished the job while you were gone."

"Good, now dispel yourselves one at a time please."

The clones then dispelled themselves one by one causing the memories of events to enter Ryuki's head. Ryuki looked down at the Advent Deck and wondered what he was supposed to do to get out of the armor. Ryuki brought his hand over to the Advent Deck and slid it out of its place on the belt causing the armor to vanish and the belt that was around his waist as well.

A thought then crossed his mind as he remembered the letter that was hidden in his desk for so many years. Ichigo slowly looked down at the Advent Deck and said, "I finally have it."

A grin slowly grew on his face, realizing that he finally had proof. He could finally show his father the letter and get Jiraiya to focus on finding more about these Kamen Riders and possibly find Naruto in the process.

"I finally have it!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs as he held the Ryuki Deck up in the air like a trophy. He felt so happy that he could finally stop hiding and confess about what he had found that day, sure his father and his mother would most likely be angry with him that he had hid evidence of how Naruto ran away from Konoha, but he didn't care in the least. He finally had a chance of finding Naruto.

He then placed the Advent Deck in his pocket and was about to run towards the Hokage Tower, but then decided to instead run back home and get the letter out of his desk and show it to his father and mother. He then ran home with a cheerful look on his as he laughed along the way feeling happier then he had felt in years.

**Mirror World**

"Well this is suprising," a voice said. Having watched the entire exchange from the very beginning and was surprised that Ichigo had not only found the Advent Deck, but had also managed to survive and make a pact with Dragredder and win against the other mirror monsters.

The man then stepped out of the shadows revealing that the person to be Shiro. Shiro gained a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about the possibilities.

"So theres a new Ryuki now, though its not too suprising that the Ryuki Deck is being used by someone, but what is suprising is who the new wielder of it is."

Shiro knew that by holding onto that deck Icihgo would eventually run into his brother Naruto in time. However he knew that meeting would be anything but cordial, Naruto would never go back to Konoha no matter how hard Ichigo tried to see reason and it would eventually go to the point of them fighting it out, and Naruto would likely come out the victor. Ichigo would hold back to try and bring his brother back without killing him or hurting him to badly Naruto on the other hand… wouldn't hold back in the slightest.

Naruto would go straight for the kill if he had to.

Naruto didn't like his brother at all and wouldn't let the past get in the way of his desire to make his wish become a reality. It would be interesting to see what would happen when these two encounter each other later on in the Rider War.

"One brother who wants to end the Rider War to save the other Riders while the other wants to win the War to change the past to change his future and also save thounsands of others from dying," Shiro muttered.

It was poetic in a way. One brother who wants to make amends in the past, while the other wants to change the past to change the future and save thousands from dying.

Shiro then stopped thinking and said, "well then Ichigo even if you do manage to survive in the war against the other Riders will you survive long enough to see your brother again, will you be able to convince him to come back and offer his old family a second chance? Or will you die by your brothers hands? We'll just have to wait and see then now won't we."

After he said that Shiro then stepped back into the mirror world. He has other Riders to watch for the time being to keep him amused for awhile though he had a feeling that Naruto and Ichigo would be the most interesting part of the whole Rider War.

* * *

**Next Time Ryuki Meets the Knight**

**Ichigo desperate for answers about the Advent Decks and the Origins of the Kamen Riders continues searching for possible answers.**

**He eventually meets another Kamen Rider in the mirror world. Will Ichigo survive the encounter or will he die by the Rider's hands before he can get answers that he desperately seeks.**

* * *

People i hope you like the little slip for the next chapter, it was inspired by Asura's Wrath.

People I'm still accepting Oc's for my story and it is still the same as last time. If you don't want to check it is below. Now don't make your Oc a saint because if hat was he case then this story would be boring.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rider:**

**Secondary Rider:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Reason: **(As in the Reason that they fight in the Rider War)

**Example:** Naruto reason to fight in the Rider War i to Wish that the Kyuubi Attack Never happened.

Immortality, Wishing someone that died that they never did. Stuff like that.

Well people hope you leave a Oc and next chapter will reveal who's Oc became Kamen Rider Knight.


	3. Chapter 3: Ryuki Meets the Knight

Been a while since I've updated this, good news that this will be my main priority for now, since i'm updating stories that i haven't worked on in a while. I got this Update back in less then i would've in two weeks. Shame since i have to got to school tomorrow so that's plus in my opinion.

I updated my Kamen Rider Blade story so if you like this one then check it out and leave a review letting me know what you think about it.

Kamen Rider Arashi: Thanks for the idea, but i decided that Shiro will have the Alternative Deck. I will involve that idea in the story.

Peter Kim (Guest): The person that was supposed to become Ryuki never did. The person never became a Rider. And i know that you have been gong on about how Naruto should've been Kamen Rider Odin so i've been thinking about doing a off shot about him getting the deck and becoming Kamen Rider Odin. Or him getting the Odin Deck and be sent into another Universe.

Fan Of This Fic (Guest): At the moment no one has a Survive Mode.

Anyway Knight has been decided and will be revealed in this chapter.

Oh one more a certain flamer who's comment i deleted said that Naruto left a letter. Naruto NEVER wrote a letter. The Letter that Ichigo found was the same letter that Naruto found when he got his Advent Deck. Naruto forgot to pack the letter since he was leaving.

Anyway I hope you like this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryuki Meets the Knight**

Ichigo ran back to his house as fast as he could with a large grin on his face. He was so happy that he finally had something else instead of a letter as proof. The reason he didn't tell them before or show them the letter was because he didn't have any physical proof. Would you believe that your son left through a mirror and the only real evidence that they had was a letter about the monsters that lived in them.

Ichigo placed the Advent Deck inside his pocket as he ran home, he didn't want to lose what could be considered the only real proof that he had.

When Ichigo arrived home he opened the door and saw his mother who was in the kitchen. Kushina jumped when she heard the door slam open and quickly turned around, ready to attack the person with the knife that she was using for cutting some vegetables.

When she saw that it was Ichigo she breathed a sigh of relief and placed the knife back on the counter. Before she could say anything to Ichigo she saw him run up to his room.

"Ichigo what the matter? Ichigo!" Kushina called as she followed her son up to his room and wondered what had happened.

Ichigo quickly opened the door to his room and went to his desk and opened the main drawer and pulled out a slightly yellow envelope, the same envelope that he found in Naruto's room ten years ago. Ichigo carefully opened the envelope and just like the envelope the letter inside also had a tint of yellow. The writing on the letter was also slightly faded away as the years passed, but was still legible enough for a person to read. Ichigo carefully placed the letter back into its envelope since it became more frail as well.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" a familiar voice said behind him. Ichigo turned around and saw his mother standing in the door way, a look of worry on her face. Ichigo

"Mom, we need to go see dad," Ichigo said.

"For what honey?" Kushina asked.

"There's something you two need to know, it involves Naruto," Ichigo explained.

Kushina's eyes widened as she stared at Ichigo.

"What is it," Kushina asked a little afraid of what it might be. Her other son the one that they allowed to live the other's dream and shelter him from the world knew something about his brother that they didn't.

"I'll tell you after we go to dad's office, I want to tell you both at the same time," Ichigo said. Kushina nodded her head in understanding and then they both left for Minato's office as fast as they could.

The two made their way to the Hokage Tower for different reasons. Ichigo wanted to let his dad know about everything, while Kushina wanted to hear what her son had to say.

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower they made their to Minato's office. When they entered his Office Minato was a little surprised by their sudden entry and wondered is something was wrong.

"Ichigo, Kushina, is something wrong," Minato asked worryingly.

"There's something that we need to tell you, but first can you send out the Anbu? The thing I need to tell you two is kind of private," Ichigo said.

Minato was a little surprised by his son's request, but didn't seem any harm in what he was asking. He then signaled the Anbu out of his office and when he was sure that they were gone he asked, "Ichigo what is it?"

"Mom, dad before I say anything, I want you to know I did what I thought was best at the time," Ichigo said. He then took several deep breaths, gathering his nerves to tell them what they needed to know.

Minato and Kushina tensed when they heard that. Even though they didn't know what it was they knew that it was bad since he said that.

"On the night Naruto left, before I woke you two up I found a letter in his room," Ichigo said as he gave them letter. Minato took the envelope and opened it and carefully took out the letter. He then started to read the letter as Kushina looked over his shoulder and started to read it as well.

"It's not a lie, it's not something made up if that what you're thinking," Ichigo said to them. Minato and Kushina didn't give him any sign that they heard them as they read the letter.

When they were finished reading the letter Minato looked at Ichigo and said, "You didn't actually believe this did you?"

"It's real," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo this isn't proof, we need physical evidence, something that we seen, not something on paper," Minato said to him. He could understand that Ichigo was desperate to find Naruto. He was as well, but he didn't chase after ghosts and rumors.

"You want proof that its real, then I'll show you proof," Ichigo said. He then pulled out his Advent Deck from his pocket and held it out in front of the mirror. Minato and Kushina's eyes widened when they saw a silver belt appear and attach itself to his waist. Ichigo then lowered the Advent Deck and held it next to the empty place. Ichigo simply held it there for a minute and then said, "Henshin."

After he said that he slid the Advent Deck into its place onto the buckle. Several life size images of the armor that he wore when he was in the Mirror World appeared around his body and converged on him. When the images collided his body Ryuki stood in Ichigo's place.

Minato and Kushina stared at their son's armored form in disbelief. Minato placed a hand on the armor, as if to see it was real. Ryuki grabbed Minato's hand and moved it off of his body and then make his way to the mirror in the room. Ryuki stopped in front of it and said simply, "Watch."

Ryuki then turned back to the mirror and walked inside of it, causing his parents eyes to widen at the sight. They both ran over to the mirror and to their surprise they saw Ichigo on the other side.

Inside the Mirror World Ryuki pushed down on his gauntlet, revealing the chamber and pulled a Advent Card out of his Advent Deck and saw that this one said 'Dragredder' at the top of it and had a picture of the same red dragon from before on it. Ryuki held the card in his hand, wondering if he should place it inside and see what happens when he uses. Deciding against it he placed the card back into his Advent Deck.

"Dragredder!" Ryuki called out.

Ryuki looked around and then heard a familiar roar and turned around and saw Dragredder fly down toward him.

Ryuki slowly placed his hand down on Dragredder's head. To his surprise Dragredder flinched from the touch, as if it was surprised by his action. Ichigo then started to pat the dragon's head.

Ryuki then walked back toward the mirror in his dad's office and went through the mirror and when he did he saw his parents staring at him with wide eyes. He then pulled the Advent Deck out of its place on the buckle from his armor and said, "You both saw what I did in the Mirror World right?"

Minato and Kushina nodded their heads.

"So everything in that letter is real," Kushina said. A part of her wanted to deny it, but her son had just shown her that it was true. A part of her was worried about Naruto and what he had done. Did he make a contract with one of those monsters to escape?

If he did then her question was who gave him the Advent Deck?

"Apparently it is," Minato said.

"It is and it's how Naruto got out of Konoha. He got out of Konoha through the Mirror World. As long as I have this I can find him one day. It will either lead me to him or we will meet again because of it," Ichigo said as his grip on his Advent Deck tightened.

Minato and Kushina couldn't help, but smile at their son's determination, even after all these year's he was still as hopeful and determined as he was when he first found out Naruto left.

Minato's eyes then widened as he went toward one of the file cabinets in the room and opened one of the drawers, looking for a certain folder. Ichigo placed the Advent deck back in his pocket as stared at his father.

"Minato what are you looking for?" Kushina asked.

"I just a remembered a certain folder for some failed missions in a certain area. Something that could be connected to the Kamen Riders," Minato said as he pulled out a large folder.

"Dad what's this?" Ichigo asked, wondering what was inside the folder and how it was connected to the Kamen Riders.

"These are a list of reports from missions that we received that involved some of our ninja near Taki. These were to be placed in storage at the end of the week, but due to recent events I think it will help us get some answers."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked wondering what was going on near Taki.

"About six years ago when a team of ninja were guarding a group of hunters they were attacked a armored warrior with large animal of some kind that killed the entire team and the clients, except for one of our ninja who managed to escape. Ever since that first attack every time a team of ninja from Konoha passed through Taki they were attacked and killed with no survivors."

Kushina grimaced at that having heard of the attacks from some of the other shinobi when she was about to go on a mission. She had thought of going to Taki and stop the warrior, but another mission had always caught her attention instead.

"You think it's a Kamen Rider," Ichigo stated. He knew that people were different, but he didn't think that if there were other Kamen Riders that they would kill people.

"It's possible. At first we thought that it were two men who didn't like the hunters. Or that the man was hallucinating as he looked at one of the man and mistook another armored warrior for a monster instead, but when a Yamanaka looked through his mind they were surprised that he wasn't hallucinating."

Ichigo was quiet as he looked at the folder for a few seconds and asked, "Hey dad, could I have the folder?"

"Yes, along with us Jiraiya is the only other person that knows that this folder exists," Minato said as he gave his son the folder.

"Thanks dad," Ichigo replied as he took the folder from his father.

Minato looked out the window of his office and saw that it was getting dark and said, "Let's go home, it's almost dark and it's been a pretty long day for all of us."

Ichigo and Kushina nodded their heads, it was getting late and they all had some things to think about.

**Later**

Ichigo was in his room sitting on his bed as he stared at his Advent Deck as he held it in one of his hands, the other held the folder that his father gave him. He wondered how something like this came to be. How a deck that allowed a person to walk through mirrors and enter another world where monsters existed and control the monsters. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that it was just a custom card case that a person asked to be made.

He then pulled out the cards from his deck and saw that he had five cards in total. Two of them were the 'Sword Vent' and 'Final Vent' Card that he had used already. The others were cards that he hadn't used yet. The first was a card that had a picture of Dragredder's head and said 'Strike Vent' at the top of it.

He then looked at the next card and saw that this one had a picture of what looked like Dragredder's upper chest since it had a set of claws at the top deflecting a beam of some kind. The card said 'Guard Vent' at the top of it, which made sense since the picture reminded him of a shield.

The third card didn't say what it was to be exact, but it seemed to involve Dragredder since it had a picture of him on it.

But it was the Final Vent card that caught his attention the most.

Even though he had already used it in action already, it seemed to be the only Advent Card that he had that could actually kill the enemy in a single attack. Unlike the others this one didn't have a picture of a object or Dragredder. This one had a golden dragon head in a red and black background and said 'Final Vent' at the top of it. It was the exact same symbol that was on his Advent Deck. The symbol of his Advent Deck only appeared when he had made the contract with Dragredder and the other cards seemed to be the as well since his Sword Vent changed after he used it.

It seemed that like the letter stated before the majority of his power and the Advent Cards came from his contract with Dragredder.

Ichigo then let a sigh as he placed the Advent Cards back into the Advent Deck and placed it on the night stand, next to his headband. He then heard someone knocking on the door and saw his mother standing in the door way.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Kushina asked worryingly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Ichigo replied.

Kushina looked at the folder on his head that held the files about what was going on in Taki. After they got home Ichigo immediately opened the folder and started reading the reports inside of it. He read them non-stop since he first got them, even at the dinner table. She had to take the folder and the files away from him in order to get him to focus on something else aside from those files.

"Thinking about why that Kamen Rider kills Konoha ninja whenever they pass through Taki," Kushina said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm your mother I'm supposed to know these things," Kushina replied with a smirk.

"I just don't understand, why a Kamen Rider would kill people from Konoha," Ichigo said.

"Honey, I can't say for sure why he would do that. It could be that he has a grudge against Konoha, but his reasons are his own," Kushina said.

Ichigo was quiet as he thought about what his mother said and after a few minutes he sighed and said, "I need to go for a walk."

"Alright, but be back before midnight," Kushina said.

Ichigo nodded his head about to leave the house, but then grabbed the Advent Deck on his nightstand. A part felt that he needed to keep it with him from now on, almost like a good luck charm.

Ichigo walked through the streets of Konoha, not really paying attention to his surroundings. A part of him knew that as long as he had the Advent Deck he would find Naruto again. He wondered what type of person that he had become as the years passed. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud ringing that caused him to grip his head, covering his ears as he tried to block out the ringing. Even though he didn't know what was going on he knew that it was sign for something. When it stopped he looked at the closest window and saw Dragredder in it. Dragredder let out a roar and Ichigo made his way to the mirror he then held his Advent Deck out in front of him and the belt appeared around his waist. After the belt appeared around his waist he cried, "Henshin!"

Ichigo placed the Advent Deck inside the buckle, causing images of his armored form to appear. When it was finished Ryuki stood in Ichigo's place and entered the Mirror World. When he was on the other side he looked up at Dragredder and said, "Lead the way Dragredder."

Dragredder let out a roar as it flew to the right. Ryuki followed after Dragredder. When Ryuki arrived he was surprised to see another person destroying a Mirror Monster. Or to be more precise another Kamen Rider.

The Kamen Rider's helmet was black with a silver visor that that had vertical slits that ran across the visor with a silver mouth guard that had fangs on it. His chest armor was black with the chest plate being silver and segmented, giving it the appearance of a bat. On his shoulder he wore pointed silver shoulder guards that had sockets in the middle of them and silver knee pads that were also sockets. He had black boots and black gauntlets on his hands that had sockets on them, just below his elbow. He wore a silver belt on his waist with a black Advent Deck in the center of it with golden lines that resembled a bat. Underneath the armor he wore a dark blue bodysuit. In his hand was a black rapier which had a bat shaped guard.

"Who are you?" Ryuki asked.

The Kamen Rider turned and looked at him, he pointed his sword at him and said, "I'm Kamen Rider Knight."

Knight then ran at him and swung his sword at Ryuki's head.

"Whoa!" Ryuki said as he dogged the sword. Knight swung his sword and Ryuki used his gauntlet to block the sword. He then punched Knight in the stomach casing him to stumble back from the blow

"What the hell! Why did you attack me?" Ryuki yelled out.

"Don't act like you don't already know. It's every man for himself. You should know that by now," Knight said as he ran at him again.

Ryuki didn't know what he was talking about, but at the moment he couldn't afford to think about it. Ryuki pushed down on the gauntlet and quickly pulled out a Advent Card and placed it inside of his gauntlet and pulled back on it.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

The gauntlet announced as the sword flew into his hand. Ryuki blocked Knight's sword with his own causing the two to be in a dead lock. Knight overpowered Ryuki, forcing him onto the ground. Knight was about to stab him, but Ryuki rolled to the left, avoiding Knight's sword.

Ryuki then swung his sword for Knight's leg, but Knight jumped up into the air, dodging Ryuki's swing. Ryuki quickly stood up and swung his sword at Knight again. Knight blocked the blow but before he could react Ryuki had kicked him the stomach.

"Looks like I got to take it up a notch," Knight muttered to himself.

Knight pulled the bottom handle of the front of his rapier causing the guard of his sword to open and revealed that like Ryuki's gauntlet, it was also a Visor that read the Advent Cards. Knight then pulled a Advent Card out from him Advent Deck that had a picture of a lance on it and placed it inside the chamber, which closed after he placed it inside of it.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

Knight placed his sword into a holster on his hip. Ryuki watched as a weapon flew into Knight's waiting hand. The weapon that flew into his hand wasn't a sword, but was actually a long lance. The lance had a long black handle that led up to a large guard that had the same bat symbol that was on his Advent Deck. The outer part of the lance was black with golden lines on it, while the inner part of it was the same dark blue as his bodysuit. The top of the lance had a large black spear point.

Knight then walked toward him and when he was close enough he thrusted his lance at Ryuki, aiming for his Advent Deck. Ryuki stepped back causing the blow to miss. Ryuki then

Knight pulled the top of his rapier, causing the chamber to open. He then pulled out a Advent Card from his Advent Deck and slipped it into his sword and closed the chamber.

"_**Advent!"**_

The sword announced and Ryuki's eyes widened when he saw a large mechanical bat like creature float above Knight.

"Here's a late night snack Darkwing," Knight said.

The bat now known as Darkwing let out a loud screech as it flew toward him an rammed it's body into Ryuki's. Ryuki fell onto the ground and dodged Darkwing's claws as they tried at him.

As Ryuki dodged Darkwing's claws he pushed down on his gauntlet and pulled out another Advent Card and slipped it into the chamber.

"_**Advent!"**_

The gauntlet announced. Dragredder appeared above Ryuki and roared as it attacked Darkwing. Darkwing screeched as it attacked Dragredder, both of them fighting in the sky as Ryuki and Knight fought on the ground.

Knight and Ryuki fought on the ground both of them wanting to end this fight. Knight wanted to kill Ryuki since in his eyes it needed to be done, but Ryuki didn't want to kill him. He wanted to end the fight yes, but he didn't want to kill them.

Dragredder let out a fireball from his mouth that was aimed at Knight. Knight seeing what Dragredder did kicked Ryuki away from him and backed away just as the fireball collided with the ground.

"I'll admit for a guy that doesn't know how to probably use a sword. Shiro must've saw potential in you," Knight muttered to himself.

"Who's Shiro?" Ryuki asked, wondering who he meant by that and what connection he had to the Advent Decks and the other Kamen Riders.

"You expect me to believe that you don't know who Shiro is? You're a real bad liar you know that," Knight remarked. He then ran at him and swung his lance at Ryuki's head.

"I'm not lying dammit! Who the hell is Shiro! What does he have to do with all this!" Ryuki yelled out angrily. He was tired of all this. He wanted answers

Knight stopped where he was and even though Ryuki couldn't see his face he thought that Knight was surprised by his actions.

"Fine we'll talk," Knight said as he moved to the mirror. Ryuki followed as he walked toward the mirror and they walked through it. When they were back on the other side Ryuki pulled his Advent Deck out of his buckle and saw Knight doing the same.

In Knight's place stood a tall young man with long bright white hair which was tied back in a long tail that fell to his lower back with bandages and the rest form two chest length bangs.

Ichigo stared into his eyes and saw that even though they weren't fighting anymore they could see that they sharp, alert and golden amber in color. He blinked in surprise as he looked at his face since it was almost feminine in it delicateness.

Ichigo saw that he had a lithe muscular body and wore a gray fishnet vest and an open high-collared white kimono, he wore black shinobi pants as well as closed-toed shinobi sandals. Ichigo could barely see a deep scar through the fish net vest that ran from his chest to his abdomen, and around his waist he wore a gray obi that held a katana and tantō strapped to his waist.

"My name is Shinji Nakura, also known as Kamen Rider Knight. The monster that you killed earlier was known as a Mirror Monster and the World that we were in was known as the Mirror World. The Mirror Monsters live in the Mirror World and are like animals really, they hunt animals, humans, and other Mirror Monsters to survive. Are you with me so far?"

Ichigo nodded his head, he had already known most of those facts aside room what the Mirror Monsters ate to survive so he wasn't too surprised. He hanged on to every detail that Shinji said like a child would when they listen to their parents telling them a story when they are about to go to bed. He wanted to know everything that he could learn about the Kamen Riders. Since they were the only lead that he had to finding his brother.

"What's happening right now is a event called the Rider War. It is a tournament between fourteen people that the Advent Master Shiro Kanzaki have picked to become beings known as Kamen Riders. The Rider War is a tournament to the death and the last Kamen Rider standing will receive a wish that the winner can use to make their dreams come true."

Ichigo stared at the Shinji with wide eyes as he thought about what he said. A tournament to the death between fourteen people so that the victor can receive a wish that they can use any way they want.

To him it sounded so wrong.

In his eyes it shouldn't be like this. If there had to be a tournament then why did they have to kill people to win? While he was a ninja and had taken a life before it was usually done to protect others. Not for a tournament and when he did kill it helped others from tyrants and slavers.

"Next time we meet I am not going to help you. I am going to kill you, so that I will be a step closer to what I want. The reason that I am telling you all that I know right now is because I would rather face a opponent that knows what they are doing then a opponent that doesn't know what is going on," Shinji said. He then turned around and walked away, leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo stood where he was a part of him afraid about the possibility that had entered his head. He wanted to say no that it couldn't be possible, but the evidence that he had said otherwise. The letter, the way the dog acted that day, it only lead two possibilities and he couldn't decide which was worse. The first possibility was that Naruto had gotten out through using the Mirror World because a Kamen Rider helped him out. Or that Naruto was a Kamen Rider and one of the Riders in the Rider War.

He hoped that it was the first instead of the second one.

If his brother was a Kamen Rider then that would mean that his brother would be targeted by one of the other Kamen Riders Then there was the Akatsuki to worry about. They were after the Jinchuriki and if his godfather Jiraiya was right then they would be making their soon to gather all of the Biju soon.

He then made his way back to the house as quickly as he could, ignoring the pain from his fight with the Mirror Monster and with Knight from earlier. His parents needed to know what was going on. They needed to know just how much things have changed.

**Naruto**

Naruto was boarding a boat that was ready to go to Lightning Country. His bag was slung over his shoulder, as he made his way to his room on the boat. When he found his room he opened the door to the room and was satisfied by what he saw. It was a simple enough room with only necessities and a large mirror in the corner of the room.

Naruto shut the door behind him and placed his bag on the bed. Naruto took of his jacket and then opened his bag and pulled out a set of night clothes.

"Hello Naruto. It has been a long time since we last seen each other hasn't it," a familiar voice said.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh as he turned around to look at Shiro. It surprised him a little that even after all these years he didn't look any different then when he first met him ten years ago.

"Not long enough Shiro. Not long enough," Naruto remarked.

"This isn't a social meeting since you don't do those. What are really here for," Naruto said. He had learned long ago that Shiro only came out when he wanted to. Never to just talk to a Rider.

"The final Kamen Rider has finally joined the war. Unlike the other Riders I did not choose him to take part in the war, but it seemed that fate has chosen them to join the war," Shiro said as he looked at Naruto.

"Really a Kamen Rider that you didn't choose, and here I thought that you choose all of the Kamen Riders," Naruto remarked as he placed his bag down on the bed.

"I choose most of them, but I don't really care if I didn't choose one of them, not that big of a deal in my opinion," Shiro said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe so, but that's not why you're here is it," Naruto remarked.

"True, I'm here because I'm curious about one thing Naruto, the Rider War started before the final Kamen Rider joined the war. Yet you spared the one you ran into several weeks ago and traveled with him for a time, helping the rebels against the Mizukage. Why did you spare him when could of killed him and be a step closer to winning the war?" Shiro asked.

Naruto had a blank look on his face as he stared at Shiro. It didn't surprise him that the Advent Master knew that he spared a Rider when they were supposed to kill one another to the death.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said with a smile, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I may want to win the Rider War, but we were so similar to one another that it scared me."

"Well now that I know the answer to my question I feel like leaving, but before I do I want to tell you the name of the newest Kamen Rider."

Naruto's body quickly tensed when he heard that. Shiro didn't just give out information about the other Riders because he felt like it. He kept it a fair tournament, never giving out information on the other Riders, always letting them figure out who their enemy was the hard way.

"Fine who is it?" Naruto asked.

Shiro was quiet as he looked at Naruto with a smile. A smile that unnerved him to no end, because he knew that he wouldn't like who the new Rider was, it was unlike him to just give out the name of a enemy Rider.

"The newest Kamen Rider is called Kamen Rider Ryuki. Also known as Ichigo Namikaze," Shiro said.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Shiro still smiling then left the room by using the mirror that he had entered from.

Naruto balled his hands into his fists as his anger started to grow. Naruto then yelled out in anger as he punched the mirror in his room, shattering the mirror as shards of it fell onto the ground.. He wasn't angry just because his brother was in the war. He was angry because that meant that sooner or later he would have to confront the family that had tried to control him long ago.

* * *

**Next Time Abyss in Kiri**

**As the boat Naruto is on makes it way to Kumo he remembers his encounter with another Kamen Rider that he ran into in Kiri. Why did he spare a Rider that was by all rights his enemy? Why did he help them when he had no reason to?**

* * *

**Note to Renjiyamato**

I hope that i got your Oc right. I'm sorry if Shinji was to OOC, but i needed someone to tell Ichigo what was going on. I hope you cn understand my reasoning and won't flame me about it.

* * *

Riders that have been decided.

Ryuga

Ryuki

Raia

Odin

Abyss

Knight

Tiger

Ouja- Orochimaru and Second User later On.

Alternative- Shiro

* * *

People I'm still accepting Oc's for my story and it is still the same as last time. If you don't want to check it is below. Now don't make your Oc a saint because if that was he case then this story would be boring.

Kamen Riders that need Oc's

Zolda, Femme, Scissors, Verde, Gai, Imperer.

If no one wants their Oc to be Kamen Rider Gai I got a Oc in mind for that one.

* * *

Oc Submission sheet for review.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rider:**

**Secondary Rider:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Reason: **(As in the Reason that they fight in the Rider War)

**Example:** Naruto reason to fight in the Rider War i to Wish that the Kyuubi Attack Never happened.

Immortality, Wishing someone that died that they never did. Stuff like that.


	4. Chapter 4: Abyss in Kiri

**Peter Kim: No Obito is not going to be a Kamen Rider an i am thinking about giving this fic multiple endings.**

**Matsukaze Tenma:**

**Toa Solaric: We are Getting there my Friend. He will show up soon.**

**Renjiyamto: Glad i didn't do it wrong. I breathed a sigh of relief when i got your approval in my Review.**

**NothoughWriter: I Had a Oc Idea for Gai though expect a future Omake. In the Next Chapter.**

**Well here it is Chapter 4 Of Kamen Rider Ryuga!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Abyss in Kiri**

Ichigo's body ached in pain as he ran as fast as he could back home. He needed to tell them what was going on. As his body ached in pain from his fight with Shinji in the Mirror World from their fight as Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight he found it harder to get home.

When he finally got back home he was breathing heavily and found it hard to keep his eyes open. He opened the door and saw his parents and they immediately ran to help him.

"Ichigo what happened?" Kushina asked worryingly. They moved him to the couch and gently placed him on it. Kushina then began to do some healing Justu to help Ichigo recover. He breathed a breath of relief, relieved to have some of the pain gone.

"I ran into another Kamen Rider and he attacked me," Ichigo explained.

"Another Rider?" Minato questioned. He was surprised to hear that there was another Rider in Konoha and wondered why he would be here.

"Yeah and I learned what's going on and why he attacked me," Ichigo said, gaining his parents attention.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Kushina asked, wondering why the other Rider would attack Ichigo for no reason.

Ichigo then told them what was going on. He told them what Shinji had told him about the Rider War, there being other Riders that would attack him, and the Advent Master Shiro Kanzaki.

"This is a tournament," Kushina said. She had heard of some duels to the deaths that featured a prize that few would say no to, but never did they have a prize that could change the world.

"The winner of the Rider War could change the world however they want if they win the War," Minato said.

"Yeah they could change the world if they win…and I think Naruto is another Kamen Rider in this tournament as well," Ichigo said.

Minato and Kushina looked at Ichigo with wide eyes and Kushina said, "You think that Naruto is a Kamen Rider as well?"

Minato's face turned into a guilty and sad expression as he said, "It makes sense. From what the letter says it's probably likely that Naruto became a Kamen Rider and left Konoha through the Mirror World."

"Not only that, but I have no doubt in my mind that he is in the Rider War too. Naruto would join the Rider War if the prize that Shinji said was true," Ichigo said.

Minato and Kushina both grimaced at the thought and hoped that Ichigo was wrong. Naruto though would have more people after him then Ichigo since the Akatsuki were already on the move to capture the Jinchuriki. They already had one son in this tournament hunted by others so that they could get what they wanted. And the other had ran away from them due to their fears about what could happen with what was inside of him.

They couldn't bear to lose both of their children. They didn't want to see them fight and try to kill the other for what they wanted. It would hurt them so much to see that.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently on his bed holding his Advent Deck in his hand His thoughts then turned to a friend of his that he had met a few weeks ago and smiled at the thought. Even though he only knew him for a few weeks he considered him a friend. It might seem a bit foolish or stupid to befriend a person who you would have to eventually fight and kill later on and honestly he wasn't sure if he could do it.

But he didn't care.

Naruto smiled as he started to remember his encounter with the other Rider.

**A Few Weeks Ago**

_Naruto was in a bar in another village in Kiri. The reason that he was in the village was because he had heard about the recent disappearances that had happened in the village. When he had inquired more about them the people would usually tell them that they would just hear a person screaming and when they came they would be gone. Even if they lived next door they wouldn't see the person responsible for it. Many people suspected that it was a ninja or a group of people that were together and Naruto could understand why they thought that it might be the answer._

_Naruto though thought that it must be some Mirror Monsters attacking on the people in the village. He knew that even if he did search for hours on end in the Mirror World he would never find their bodies since their bodies would start to dissolve a few minutes at most after they entered the Mirror World. Even if he couldn't give them a proper burial he would at least let their souls rest easy by killing the Mirror Monster or Monsters that had killed them when they were alive._

_Naruto left the tavern and made his way to the nearest mirror that he could find to enter the Mirror World. As soon as he found one and was sure that he was alone he changed into Ryuga and entered the Mirror World._

_The area was nearly exactly the same as it was in the real world, but the signs that were around the area were in reverse. Ryuga then turned left and started to make his way to the village square. As he made his way to the square he listened for anything unusual, like the scampering of feet or something running._

_When he arrived at the square it was just as desolate as the rest of the Mirror World, the only sound that he heard was the sound of running water from the fountain that stood in the center of the square._

_Ryuga sighed and was about to walk away and continue looking for the Mirror Monsters, but before he could he noticed that there was someone walking towards him._

_The Kamen Rider wore light blue armor and had a black bodysuit underneath. His chest armor was light blue this with a large yellow shark jaws in the center of it. His helmet looked like that of a shark's mouth with a silver mouth guard that had silver rectangular teeth on the lower portion and a silver vertical black slitted visor with a small golden gem near his forehead . His shoulder pads stuck out like a shark's fin with dark blue stripes on them. On his left arm was a large gauntlet which looked like a blue shark with a black head that had its mouth open, which Ryuga guessed was his Visor. Around his waist was the standard silver belt buckle with a light blue Advent Deck in the center of it with a golden symbol of a shark on it. His gauntlets and boots were the same light blue his chest armor with silver sockets on his knees and just below his elbows._

_"Another Rider, I'll admit I wasn't expecting to find another Rider out here," Ryuga mused as he studied the light blue Rider._

_"That makes two of us, though I wonder why you are here in the first place. The ringing that people like us here didn't go off. So why are you here?" the Rider asked._

_"Does it really matter to you? My reasons are my own just like your reasons are yours," Ryuga replied._

_The Rider chuckled at that and said, "No it really doesn't, and your right, your reasons are your own just like my reasons are my own. Though before we begin our battle to the death I want to know the name of the Rider who I'm about to fight."_

_"Ryuga. Kamen Rider Ryuga. What your name?" Ryuga asked._

_"Abyss. Kamen Rider Abyss," the Kamen Rider now known as Abyss replied as he pulled out a Advent Card from his Advent Deck and placed it inside the shark's mouth causing it to bite down on the gauntlet._

_"**Sword Vent!"**_

_The shark gauntlet announced. Abyss held out his hand and a serrated longsword flew into is hands._

_Ryuga pushed down on his Visor and pulled a Advent Card out of his Advent Deck and placed it in the Visor. He then pulled up on the gauntlet causing it to announce._

_"**Sword Vent!"**_

_Ryuga held his hand as his Drag Saber flew into his open hand. He blocked Abyss's strike with his own sword and swung his sword at Abyss's chest._

_Abyss blocked the sword with his Visor and pushed it away as he swung his sword. Ryuga quickly twisted his body to the left causing the sword to miss as it swung past him. Ryuga aimed at the shark Rider's head, but Abyss simply ducked as he moved behind him and hit Ryuga's lower back, causing him to stumble from the blow. Abyss ran at him and swung his sword again._

_Ryuga seeing the sword quickly blocked with his own sword and kicked Abyss away. Abyss let out a grunt as he stumbled backwards. Ryuga swung his sword across the shark Rider's chest, causing him to hiss in pain._

_Ryuga quickly swung his sword at Abyss again, trying to keep the pressure on the shark Rider. Abyss quickly raised his Visor and stopped the blow from connecting with his body and swung his sword at Ryuga's mid-section in retaliation. Ryuga quickly jumped back, causing the sword to miss as Abyss quickly stood up and stared at Ryuga, waiting for him to attack._

_Ryuga stood where he was as he stared at his opponent. He was starting to get how Abyss fought. Abyss would Visor like a shield since it was large enough and would use it to protect his body from his opponent's weapons or attacks if he could and then retaliate. It was a counter attack style that a person would use if they wanted to tire out their opponent._

_Ryuga then tightened his grip on his sword and then rushed at Abyss. Abyss blocked Ryuga's sword with his own and sparks formed as the two blades got into a flurry of attacks trying to hit the other. Whenever one of them swung his sword the other would block with their own, but there would be times in the flurry that they would hit the other, but they would be minor attacks and the other would grunt because of the blow, but wouldn't slow down at all because of the blow._

_Abyss broke the cycle when instead of attacking his sword he bashed Ryuga away with his Visor and then hit Ryuga with the handle of his sword, causing Ryuga to stumble back giving him some space as he quickly threw his sword onto the ground. Abyss pulled out another from his Advent Deck and placed the card into the shark's mouth, causing it to bite down on the card._

_"**Strike Vent!"**_

_Abyss quickly held his free arm up in the air, waiting for his new weapon to attach itself to his arm. Ryuga saw large shield like gauntlet fly down and attach itself to Abyss's arm. The gauntlet was dark blue and was based off a shark's head with its mouth open and protected Abyss's arm up to his lower shoulder. After the gauntlet was attached to his arm Abyss then quickly thrusted his arm out towards Ryuga, as if he was aiming at him._

_A large torrent of water spewed out of the gauntlet like a geyser that had just erupted. Ryuga quickly rolled to the left, dodging the torrent of water. Abyss then pulled another Advent Card._

_They were about to rush at each other again, but stopped when they both heard a scream. They turned toward where they heard the scream and saw in the mirror several ninja were attacking civilians._

_The two then looked at each other and Ryuga said, "We'll continue this later."_

_Abyss nodded his head and replied said, "Agreed, right now those people need our help."_

_The two Kamen Riders then ran towards the crowd as fast as they could, both of them wanting to help the people._

_When they left the Mirror World the shinobi and the civilians were surprised by where they came from and stopped what they were about to do in favor of killing the two Kamen Riders._

_Before the ninja could get close to them Abyss showed the Advent Card in his hand and showed that this one had the image of a shark like Mirror Monster with a sword in each hand that said 'Abysslasher' at the top of it and placed in inside the shark's mouth._

_"**Advent!"**_

_The Visor announced after it bit down on the card. To Ryuga's surprise instead of just one Mirror Monster coming there were two. The first one was the same as the one on the card and had a light blue body and large narrowed head with a large shark like mouth that was filled with long sharp teeth. Its body was the same sea green that the card had and had spikes on its leg's and shoulders and wore black armor on arms. The other one was much more bulkier and was a light green color. Its head had a single fin and a single red eye that resembled a visor. It had two large fin like spike protecting its neck and had spikes on its knees. These were Abyss's Mirror Monsters Abysslasher and Abysshammer._

_The two Mirror Monsters ran at the nearest ninjas and Abysshammer punched a ninja in the chest sending him flying into a wall and when he fell off there were cracks from the blow._

_The light blue Mirror Monster let out a roar as it dug its sharp claws into a ninja's stomach causing him to scream out in pain, but was quickly silenced as Abysslasher bit into his neck._

_Ryuga saw a ninja was about to stab a woman with a kunai, but before he could Ryuga grabbed his arm and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. Ryuga looked at the woman and saw that she shakily stood up and said shakily, "Thank You!"_

_She then ran off as fast as she could with the rest of the civilians, trying to get away from the violence lest more of them come._

_Abyss was fighting a ninja grabbed a ninja's hand and quickly punched him in the gut and then in the face causing him to knocked back towards Abysshammer. Abysshammer grabbed the ninja from behind in a bear hug causing him to scream out in pain as the Mirror Monster crushed his body, breaking his bones and causing his rib cage to cave in._

_When the Mirror Monster was sure that the man was dead it released its hold on the body causing to fall onto the ground. The two Mirror Monsters then ran back into the Mirror World now that the fight was over._

_When they were alone the two Kamen rider turned to look at each other and to Ryuga's surprise Abyss pulled his Advent Deck out of his V-Buckle causing his armor to vanish, and in Abyss's place stood a tall young man that seemed to be around his age._

_After the armor was gone Ryuga could see that he had mid length messy silver hair that covered the tips of his ears with blue highlights. He wore what resembled a modified Anbu outfit that was ocean blue and the cloth that he wore underneath was sea green. He had two pouches, one on each of his thighs, one resembled a kunai pouch while the other was slightly larger. Around his neck he wore a blood red scarf that was neck to a necklace that had shark teeth attached to it. He also had yellow eyes, which contrasted his hair and attire._

_"So what's your name?" the man asked with a smirk._

_Ryuga thought for a moment and then decided to remove his armor as well. If he was willing to remove his armor then he would be willing to do the same._

_After his armor was removed Naruto was quiet for a minute, deciding if it would be alright to tell him. He saw no real harm in it and said, "Naruto Kido. And you are?"_

_"Name's Silva Wildman also known as Kamen Rider Abyss," Silva replied with a large shark like smile that revealed that he had rectangular teeth, giving him a feral appearance._

_"Nice to meet you," Naruto said._

_"Yeah nice to meet you to," Silva replied. "You know I'm a little surprised that you helped me instead of trying to attack while my back was turned."_

_"Those people needed to be saved," Naruto replied._

_"Well good to see that you care more for people that are in danger then winning the war," Silva said._

_"You're saying that from experience I take it," Naruto stated, not surprised by how some of the other Riders acted. If a person wanted something bad enough then they wouldn't care what happens to others as long as they got what they wanted. Even he wasn't a exception to that rule. He was willing to kill others so that he could change the past into the way that he wanted it to be._

_Silva nodded his head and said, "Yeah a few months ago I ran into a purple Rider that was contracted to a large snake Mirror Monster."_

_"I'm not surprised. Some people will do whatever it takes to get what they want by any means necessary to get it," Naruto stated._

_"That didn't surprise me either to tell the truth, but what did surprise me was that he wasn't trying to kill me. He was trying to capture me instead," Silva stated._

_That surprised Naruto to say the least. It was well a known and basic fact among the Kamen Riders that if they won the Rider War then they would receive a wish that they could use in any way that they wanted to achieve their desire. The biggest question that was on his mind however was why another Kamen Rider would try to capture another Kamen Rider?_

_"Let's talk more outside the village, don't know who could be listening," Naruto whispered. Silva nodded his head in agreement and the two then made their way outside the village to talk without anyone overhearing them._

_When they were outside the village they made their way to the forest, thinking tht it would be the best place to be. When they found a suitable place to talk Silva climbed up to a tree and when he was near the top he placed himself on a large tree branch that could hold him up. When he settled on the large branch he reached down toward the larger pouch on his thigh and pulled out what looked like a flute._

_"So if you don't mind me asking why are you in the Rider War?" Naruto asked curiously. He wouldn't push it if he didn't want to answer. His reasons were his own after all and he wouldn't force him to answer if he didn't want to._

_"If I win my wish is that the Kiri bloodline War to never to have happened to have never happened in the first place and still be the connected to the Wolf summons so that I can still be The Guardian of Kiri," Silva replied in a relaxed tone that surprised Naruto. In front of him was a enemy Rider that had fought him less then a few hours ago and he wasn't worried that he might try something. Not only that but he had told him why he was fighting in the Rider War._

_Naruto stared at the Rider in front of him. They were similar. Both of them wanted to rewrite history for the better. Both of them wanted to save lives that have died. He couldn't help feel a kinship to him._

_"What about you? What's your reason?" Silva asked._

_Naruto was quiet for a moment, deciding if it would be alright to tell him. He had asked him his reason and he told him it would only be fair that he told him his reason when he told him his reason to fight._

_"Do you know of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha eighteen years ago?" Naruto asked._

_Silva nodded his head and said, "Who hasn't heard of that? Eighteen Years ago the Kyuubi the strongest of the Biju attacked Konoha….that's it isn't it. You fight in the war so that you can wish that the Kyuubi attack never happened."_

_Naruto nodded his head with a small smile. Silva returned the smile with his own as he looked at Naruto with a look of understanding. "We're similar then you and I. Both of us fight so that we can wish that disasters that have happened won't happen so that others can live," Silva said. He felt a connection to him now and understood why he fought in the war. If they both weren't Riders and had met each other they could've been friends._

_"Yeah, but there's more to my wish then that," Naruto said. Silva raised a eyebrow at that wondering why there would be more to it then that._

_"The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a child that day. He sealed it in to his own son. He sealed it into me," Naruto said as the smile left his face._

_"So you're a Jinchuriki. That explains why you wish that the Kyuubi never attacked, because you would just be a average person then and not have a demon trapped in your gut," Silva concluded._

_"They feared what might happen to me because of the Kyuubi. They wanted to me be a civilian because they thought that it would be the best way to keep me safe. When I learned about the Kyuubi I was devastated that I seemed to be last person who was told when I should've been one of the first to know. My brother told me in a park surrounded by a bunch kids around us. They ran away from as they screamed in fear...of me as if I was the Kyuubi. Then Shiro came and offered me a way to change the past, so that I can live my life, my way. My wish is to rewrite history and in way live my life the way that I want to," Naruto explained_

_Silva was quiet as he thought about what he said. They both had similar wishes, and Similar ideals. They wouldn't stand by and let others get hurt during the war and they wouldn't bring people that weren't involved in the first place in it unless they really needed to too protect them._

_"Well you and I are even more similar then I first thought, we both want to rewrite history for the better while being able to do what we want. There is one thing that I must ask if Minato Namikaze is your dad then why do you have a different last name?" Silva asked. He had heard some rumors about the Lost Namikaze but he didn't really put too much thought into it._

_"He's not my father not in my eyes. My father was Shinji Kido and my mother was Miho Kido," Naruto said with conviction. Just because a person's blood may run through a person's veins doesn't mean they were family. A family is by the bonds that a person had with others that they could see as family. Blood just meant that you were related to them, no matter how badly you wished it was otherwise._

_"You must have really liked them to take on their last name," Silva commented. He could tell just from the way that Naruto talked about them who he considered his real parents._

_"Yeah, I loved them as if they were my real parents," Naruto said quietly with a small sad smile on his face. They had done allot for him when he was younger and had given him a parent's love when he needed it most._

_When the two were finished the two made their way back into the city and when they were halfway there they heard the ringing sound that signified that the Mirror Monsters were nearby._

_They saw a small pack of about three Mirror Monsters that resembled humanized gazelles with blue and yellow bodies that had two horns on the top of their heads._

_"Megazelles," Naruto said as he pulled out the Ryuga Deck. He wasn't surprised to see that the Mirror Monster Zelles were working together like a pact instead of trying to kill one another. They usually tended to work together like a pack of wolves would to capture their prey instead of attacking each other._

_"So looks like its feeding time," Silva commented as he pulled out the Abyss Deck._

_"Looks like it," Naruto replied. As he held his deck out in front of the mirror, Silva also holding his deck in front of the mirror, causing the V-Buckles to appear and attach themselves to their waists._

_"Henshin!" the two cried in unison as they slid their decks into the hollow center of their V-Buckles. The mirror images of their armor appeared around their bodies and con verged on their bodies, changing them into Kamen Rider Ryuga and Abyss. The two Kamen Riders then ran into the mirror in front of them, emerging in the Mirror World on the other side._

_One of the Mirror Monsters pulled out a large two pronged spear that was slightly larger then its body while the others pulled out a sword that had a rather large guard at its hilt._

_Ryuga pushed down on his Visor and then the two Kamen Riders drew a Advent Card from their Advent Decks and placed them in their Visors._

_"**Sword Vent!"**_

_The two Visors announced. Both Kamen Riders held their hands out as their respective swords flew into their hands._

_Abyss then ran at the two sword using Megazelle's and blocked a sword strike with his Visor and blocked another sword swung at him with his sword. He then moved to the side and swung his sword and slashed across the Megazelle's back. He then blocked another sword strike with his Visor and hit it in the chest with his sword._

_Ryuga kept deflecting the spear to the side and tried to get away, but the Mirror Monster would keep jumping away or to the side._

_When Ryuga's sword collided with the middle of the Mirror Monster's spear the Megazelle quickly twisted its handle and pulled upward, causing Ryuga's sword to go flying into the air. The Megazelle then thrusted its staff forward, aiming to kill Ryuga._

_Ryuga jumped forward and landed on the Mirror Monster's body and used its body as if it were a stepping stone and jumped again. When he was high enough he grabbed his Drag Sword in the air. When he caught it he then brought his sword down in a downward cut. The Mirror Monster tried to stop the sword with its spear, but the power behind it easily cut the spear and hit the Mirror Monster, knocking it down onto the ground._

_He then pushed down on his Visor again and pulled out another one his Advent Cards and placed it in the Visor._

_"**Advent!"**_

_Dragblacker appeared above Ryuga and let out a roar as it raced towards the Megazaelle and let out breath of black fire that destroyed the Mirror Monster on the spot._

_Ryuga looked toward Abyss and saw that he was holding his own, but was being pushed near a corner._

_Ryuga pushed down on his Visor again and pulled another card out of his Advent Deck, the card had a picture of Dragblacker's head in a red background. As he was about to place the card inside of the Visor he suddenly stopped when a though came to him. This would be a good opportunity to get rid of a enemy Rider, meaning that there would be less completion and hassle in the long run. A part of him didn't want to do it, but this war and sooner or later they would have to fight each other and kill the other for what they wanted. It was the way of the Rider War._

_Another thought came to him. They could work together like he planned with Kiyoshi until the three of them were the last ones, but would Silva betray them later on in the middle of a fight to save his own skin._

_Could he be trustworthy enough not to betray them. It took him less then a minute to decide as he placed the card the card inside the Visor and pulled up on the gauntlet._

_"**Strike Vent!"**_

_Ryuga's Black Drag Visor announced. Ryuga lifted his other arm up into the air as a black gauntlet that looked like Dragblacker's head known as the Drag Claw attached itself to his hand. Dragblacker roared as he moved next to him as Ryuga thrusted his arm out forward. Dragblacker let out a breath of black fire that flew towards the Megazelle and destroyed it when it collided with its body. Abyss turned toward the source of the attack and saw Ryuga standing there with the gauntlet on his hand._

_"You could've attacked me with your Strike Vent while I was distracted," Abyss commented as he stood next to Ryuga._

_"Didn't want to," Ryuga replied as he looked at the last Megazelle._

_"Good, now let's end this shall we," Abyss commented. Abyss pulled out another Advent Card from his Advent Deck, the card had the same symbol that was on his Advent Deck and had a light blue and black pattern behind it. He then placed the card in his Visor's mouth causing Visor to bite down on the card._

_"**Final Vent!"**_

_The Visor announced. Abyss's contract monsters Abysshammer and Abysslasher ran towards the water and jumped into it. A large white fin appeared where the two contracted Mirror Monsters landed in the water and soon flew out of the water as well. The Mirror Monster looked like a large mechanical shark that had a chainsaw blade that had a steal head with yellow eyes. Its body was dark blue with white fins and a silver tail. This was Abyssodon, the Mirror Monster that was made when Abysshammer and Abysslasher combined together._

_Abyssodon let out a roar as it raced toward the last Megazelle, its chainsaw blade moving at high speeds as it move toward it. Before the Megazelle could try and dodge the attack Abyssodon's chainsaw blade landed on its shoulder causing it to scream out in pain as the blade easily cut it in half, like a hot knife through butter._

_Abyssodon ate the destroyed monster's energy while Dragblacker did the same. When the Mirror Monsters were finished Ryuga and Abyss left the Mirror World._

_When they returned to the street that they had entered on they removed their armor and Silva said, "You know we make a pretty good team."_

_"Yeah we do…are you suggesting that we teem up," Naruto said, catching the hidden message underneath it._

_"Yeah, because I wouldn't want to fight you anymore," Silva replied honestly._

_"I feel the same," Naruto replied as he held his hand out. Silva was surprised at first, but then shook his hand with a shark like smile._

_On that day a alliance between the two Kamen Riders was born._

_As the weeks passed the two became more famous in Kiri. They would help the rebels in their battles when they were nearby, while they weren't a part of the rebels the rebels would be relieved to see them and didn't turned down the help when they offered. As they traveled across the county they would often find themselves protecting people that were attacked by the Mizukage's men. Naruto noticed that most of the time the people that were attacked were families that had Bloodlines. Silva had explained that the Mizukage's men would attack would kill anyone that had a Bloodline even if they were children. Neither of them would show them any mercy since they wouldn't do the same for the children. Anyone that would kill children for whatever reason were monsters in their eyes that deserved no less._

_On his fifth week in Kiri Naruto decided that it would be time for him to go check on some of his friends in Kumo._

_They both stood outside the village that they were at the night before, Naruto had his bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto had told him the night before that one of his friends in Kumo was another Rider and had told him the rest of his plans for what he was going to do in Kumo._

_"You know I liked working you, it was a nice change," Silva said._

_"Yeah it was. You know I thought that you I would fight each other soon after, but I'm glad we didn't," Naruto replied._

_"Yeah well come back soon. I want you to help me end the war here in Kumo when you come back. We're both looked up as heroes to the people here and we both know that this war needs to end," Silva said._

_"Yeah it does. Don't worry when I come back I'm going to help you end, just don't get yourself killed by that bastard's men along the way," Naruto said with a smirk._

_"Wasn't planning on it," Silva replied with a smirk._

_Naruto held his hand out to shake Silva's hand. Silva shook his hand with a small smile and when they were finished the two then went their separate ways, both of them doping what they believe that they must. They would meet again and next time they would be allies._

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto smiled as the end of the memory.

"So brother I wonder how long it will be till we meet again. Do you have what it takes to meet me again. Will you understand that in this war you have to fight to survive?" Naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Ryuga**

**Chapter 5: The Iron Ox**

**Out of fear of what could happen Minato sends Ichigo and Team 7 and 8 out to clear a bandit camp where men are stationed. Only to find them attacked by another Kamen Rider. Will Ichigo convince the Rider to help or will he be like Knight and aim to kill them all.**

* * *

Now i am thinking about making this a NarutoXOc story because i think that this will be the best thing for it.

* * *

Now unknown's charecter bio (Reason this is up was because he needed to Pm some details.)

Name: Silva Wildman

Age: 18

Appearnce: silver hair with blue highlights. yellow feral eyes. his teeth are shark like. wheres modifid anbu armor colored ocean blue, and the cloth is sea green. he wheres a shark tooth neckless. ans a blood red scarf. uses kunai as a main weapon. and can ture his body into water like suigetsu.

Personality: Love nature and and sleeping in tree branches. hes laid back personality makes you think hes lazy. but hes anything but. he can also seen in the company of wolves. also listens to the wind for giudance like hell hear a howl in the wind a bit of a lone wolf.

Likes: wolves, nature, playing the flute, a good fight, training, his pack (his friends) Shiro, and Naruto (a good friend and partner)

Dislikes: perverts, rapests, pediofiles, people who try to control others, and people who disrespect animals and nature.

History: orphaned from the Kiri bloodline war because his clan could change their body into water. He is raised by the wolf clan summons. he trains as a wolf warrior and Kiri rebel.

Reason: He want to win so he can wish for the Kiri bloodline war to never to have happened and still be the gaurdian wolf of Kiri.

* * *

Riders that have been decided and their Oc's are owned by. (I will add their names after they are reveled in the story.)

Ryuga- Naruto Kido

Ryuki- Ichigo Namikzae (Me)

Raia-Toa Solaric

Zolda-Fugi92

Gai- (Me)

Odin-starravanwolf

Abyss-Silva Wildman owned unknown1124

Knight-Renjiyamato

Tiger-Gammatron

Ouja- Orochimaru and Second User later On.

Alternative- Shiro

* * *

Now the only Riders left for Oc's are.

Imperer, Femme, Verde, Scissors.

Now if you want to add oc for any of the four then look here it is... again.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rider:**

**Secondary Rider:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Reason: **(As in the Reason that they fight in the Rider War)

**Example:** Naruto reason to fight in the Rider War i to Wish that the Kyuubi Attack Never happened.

* * *

Now i hope you all liked it and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: The Iron Ox

**Element Overlord: thank you for the Femme Oc and this story does need to have a extra kick to it.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: The Oc I have for the possible pairing will be connected to the Rider War in a way.**

******One of my main worries with the Oc sub i'm afraid that people will start flamming me if i get their Oc wrong or when they kick the dirt. Or if i don't pick their Oc. Bu then i remeber its my story they know that their Oc could die and hey did it anyway. Well sorry about my little rant its late and i'm tired.**

******Oh Yeah this story takes place in the Shippuden Era. What would be done in Naruto was done by Ichigo. Since People have been asking.**

**Hope you people like Chapter Five of Kamen Rider Ryuga! Live Free or Die Trying!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Iron Ox**

Minato and Kushina were in their room thinking over what they just learned from Ichigo. Ichigo went to his room a hour ago to rest from his fight with Shinji or as he was also known by as Kamen Rider Knight.

The two had been discussing about what they should do for a while now and had been thinking about Ichigo's current explanation and what they had learned. They now knew why so many people had been disappearing lately with no evidence about how they were kidnapped and where they went. But now they knew the truth about what was happening and no matter how much they wanted to deny they knew that they couldn't.

"We need to do something. We need to find Naruto," Kushina said.

"Kushina, Jiraiya-Sensei has been looking for ten years and hasn't found him. There have been sightings of him, but none of our shinobi ever got close enough to talk to him or try to bring him back," Minato said sadly.

He had talked to some of his shinobi about how they ran into 'The Lost Namikaze' as he was referred to by some of the people in the village. They would try to get close to him, but before they could he would somehow disappear when he went into a alley way or a secluded area.

"I know, but I miss him. Do you think he left we hid the Kyuubi from him?" Kushina asked. She was the last Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and when she learned

"Probably that and more," Minato said sadly as he remembered the day that Sarutobi sealed the Kyuubi into his son and gave his life for the village. His dying request was that he kept his son's status a secret like the Jinchuriki before him, but he foolishly believed that the people would see him as a hero and told them the truth about what his predecessor did.

The civilian council called for his death as soon as he told them and groups of people as well. One of the village elders Danzo Shimura wanted to make Naruto into a mindless weapon that they could use in order to conquer the entire Elemental Nations. He had instantly set his foot down and threatened them with death if they tried anything.

At first he believed that their attempts ended there, but soon found out otherwise when one of their shinobi tried to kill him. The man had said to him that the demon had taken over his son's body and he was thinking about the future of Konoha, but he quickly put a end to it when he threw a kunai at the man's head killing him.

He tried to give his son a better chance for the future by making it a law that they cannot talk about the Kyuubi to the younger generation under the penalty of death. That wasn't the end of it though they saw the way that the people glared at him and whispered about him. They also decided that since they couldn't harm him or tell the kid about what he could they decided that they would make their children hate and stay away from him. Since they weren't breaking the law there was nothing that he could do about it.

He could tell that it was still a sore spot between the two of them and he knew that she still hasn't completely forgiven him for telling the populace since she was the last one and knew how other Jinchuriki felt about containing the demons and were treated by their villages and the villagers inside of it. They were seen as the demon themselves and were treated badly almost all over aside from Kumo and were treated as nothing more then weapons by the villages Kage.

Ichigo's friend Garra was the perfect example of what a Jinchuriki could become because o how they were treated, since before the two of them met he was inane and wanted to kill others to prove his existence, but thanks to Ichigo he was able to let go and change how the people saw Jinchuriki in Suna and was even name the Kazekage.

"We might not be able to do anything for Naruto at the moment, but we can help Ichigo right now," Minato said.

"We need to get him out of the village at least for a while," Minato said.

"Minato I agree that being out the village would do him some good, but what if he runs into another one of…them," Kushina said worryingly.

"He might, but at least he wouldn't be alone if another one attacks. He'll have someone backing him up in case he gets into a fight."

"Maybe, but that's in this world. If he gets dragged into the Mirror World and fights someone there then he won't have anyone to help him if he gets in trouble," Kushina countered.

Minato nodded his head grimly. It's true that they could help him if he got into a fight out here, but if he got into a fight and went into the Mirror World then he would have no one helping him.

"Maybe, but out there at least we know that he has a chance. Shinji just needs to wait for Ichigo to go back into the Mirror World and he'll try to kill him. He even said that the next time that they meet that he won't stop until he's dead," Minato explained.

Kushina bit her lip as he thought about what her husband said. On one hand if they let him out then they risked Ichigo being attacked by another Kamen Rider but on the other hand another Rider was here. Just waiting for Ichigo to go back into the Mirror World and fight him.

"Alright, we'll give him a mission, but it has to be away from a major village or town. Dattebane," Kushina said sternly, setting the requirements for the mission.

"Deal… and I know the perfect one," Minato said, thinking about the perfect mission to get Ichigo out of the village for a while. The two then closed their eyes and went to sleep, getting ready for what tomorrow might bring.

**Tomorrow**

It was late the next morning in the Hokage Tower. Minato was in his office with Ichigo waiting for the rest of Team Seven and Team Eight to enter the tower. Minato talked to Ichigo and the both agreed that it would be best if they didn't tell anyone unless they already knew and keep the Rider War, the Mirror World, the Mirror Monsters, and the Kamen Riders a secret unless they encountered it any of the sort.

When the door opened Ichigo smiled when he saw his sensei Kakashi Hatake when he first started as a Genin before he left on his training trip with his godfather Jiraiya. He still wore his headband the same slanted way and still wore a facemask and the standard Jounin Uniform.

After him came his teammate Sakura Haruno. She had been apprenticed to his godmother Tsunade while he was apprenticed to his godfather Jiraiya. He had saw her agian when he first returned to the village. She had grown slightly taller since he last saw her two years ago and became a Chunin as well. She had forgone the dress that she wore during their Genin years and now wore a red shirt and her headband now had a red cloth. She also wore black shorts underneath a short pink skirt and a pair of pink elbow protectors along with a pair of black gloves on her hands and black boots.

"As soon as the second team enters I'll tell you your mission," Minato replied. A minute after he said that there was a knock on the door and he said, "Enter."

The first to enter was a tall pale slender woman with long black hair that went down to her shoulders and red eyes. She wore a mesh amour blouse underneath a dress that resembled bandages with a pattern that had red thorns on it that went down to her mid thighs and didn't have the right sleeve. She also wore the standard Konoha headband and wore bandages on her hands to her elbows and on her upper thighs.

After her came a person that wore a large dark grey jacket that covered most of his body from view and wore a hood over his head covering most of his hair from view, but from what could be seen it was dark brown. He also wore a pair of dark glasses over his eyes and wore black pants and a black long sleeve shirt underneath with a up turned collar that covered the lower part of his face from view and dark black shinobi sandals.

After him came in a girl around his age with long dark blue hair that went down to her shoulders and had lavender eyes that gave her the appearance of a blind person. She was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She also wore a black Konoha headband around her neck.

After her came in a guy with brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes he also had bright red fang marks on his cheeks and he wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt and mesh armor. He also wore black pants and black sandals and wore a black Konoha headband on his forehead. Next to him was a happy looking dog that was easily the size of a small horse that a person could ride on its back.

"Kurenai-Sensei, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru," Ichigo greeted happily with a smile on his face as he moved toward the group.

"I-Ichigo," Hinata stuttered as she blushed.

"Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru I can see that you gotten bigger since I last saw you. Hey Kiba what have you been feeding him anyway to make him grow this big anyway?" Ichigo asked jokingly as he was about to pet Akamaru, but to his surprise the dog looked slightly hesitant before letting him touch him.

Kiba laughed at that and said, "Yeah he's grown a lot I can now ride on his back when we're on missions."

"Shino it's been a long time. Got to say with that outfit of yours I almost didn't recognize you," Ichigo admitted honestly with a sheepish grin.

"Maybe so, but I can tell that you have grown stronger Ichigo since we last saw each other," Shino said as he shrugged his shoulders. What he didn't tell them was at the moment the insects inside of his body were unnerved by Ichigo's presence. The scent that he had on him wasn't human at all and was unlike anything that they ever encountered before.

Minato chuckled as he watched his son interact with his friends. It reminded him of himself during his Genin years.

"Well now that everyone's here I'll tell you your mission," Minato said, getting serious. Everyone in the room looked at the Hokage and now had a serious expression on their face as he pulled out file on his desk.

"Your mission is a C-rank, but could escalate into a B-rank. Your mission is to deal with a bandit camp in Fire County's borders. The bandit camp is near the town of Iwade and the mission was requested by the town's mayor due to raids on their trading caravans and on the town itself. Get to the town as quickly as you can and deal with the bandits before they do anything major. Kakashi you will be in charge of the mission," Minato told them seriously.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi replied. They then quickly left the office to gather whatever supplies they would need for the mission and agreed to meet up at the gate in one hour. After the hour of preparations they then went toward the main gate and when they were altogether they quickly set out as fast as they could toward the village.

They ran toward the village Iwade as fast as they could, wanting to get there as quickly as they can to deal with the bandits. Ichigo was somewhat glad to be out of the village since he didn't have to worry about any Mirror Monsters attacking since Shinji was there. He wondered why Shinji was so committed to ending the other Riders and why he fought. He was worried about what would happen next time they met each other. He knew that Shinji would attack him the next time they met each other.

It had took them a few hours and when they were near the town Kiba stopped where he was. The others noticed that he stopped and stopped as well as they turned toward there comrade.

"Kiba what's wrong," Kurenai asked, wondering why her student stopped.

Kiba looked at her with a serious expression and said, "I smell something burning nearby."

Akamaru barked in agreement and the others grew worried when he said that. They then quickly ran as fast as they could toward the town hoping that what they thought was happening wasn't.

But it was.

When they saw the town they saw smoke rising from its place and knew that the town was under attack. They saw people on the road running as fast as they could away from the town. Near the back they saw a man and a woman being chased by two men. Kakashi and Kurenai quickly took out shuriken out of their respective pouches and threw them at he men's head, killing them on the spot.

The man and woman turned around and saw the ninja. He quickly ran toward them and got down on his hand and knees and cried, "Please help us! Bandits are destroying our village!"

The ninja's eyes widened when they heard that and Kakashi quickly turned to the group and said in a commanding tone, "We don't know how many of them there are so everyone needs to stay alert. Kurenai and I will deal with any large groups that we find. Ichigo, Kiba you two try to find people on the west side of the village. Shino you'll be our look out, send some of you insects out to explore the village to find groups of people. Sakura and Hinata you two look for anyone still inside the village and get them out and if their injured heal them as best as you can. We will meet up later in the village square in thirty minutes no matter the circumstance got it."

They nodded their heads as they mentally prepared themselves for what they might see and what they might have to do. Whether it be dead civilians on the ground or if they would have to kill the bandits to save the civilians.

Unknown to them all someone was all ready taking care of the bandits inside the village.

**In the Village**

As they made their way to the village they were passed by groups of villagers that were running as fast as they could away from them, when they tried to ask them what happened the people would ignore them and just keep running.

When they entered the village they saw that some of the buildings had blood smeared on them with dead bodies on the ground and that some of the windows were smeared with blood.

"Something isn't right here," Kakashi said as he looked around the area, examining the area.

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Look at the area or to be more specific look at the bodies," Kakashi said. They looked at the dead bodies around and then they understood what he meant. They dead bodies were only those of the bandits.

"Their all the bandits," Hinata said timidly.

"Exactly, it looks like that we aren't the only one dealing with the bandits it seems," Kurenai said as she took in the bodies around them.

"What do you mean?"

Akamaru then started to whimper as he started to back away from the bodies. Kiba surprised by his partner's actions turned toward Akamaru and said, "Akamaru what's wrong boy?"

Akamaru then barked back to his master and Kiba gained a quizzical look on his face and sniffed the air. When he was finished he gained a surprise and slightly surprised look on his face as he said, "There's this scent in the air. I can't tell what it is. But its unlike anything that I've ever smelled before. The only thing that I can say for sure about it is that it isn't human."

Shino nodded his head in agreement and said in monotone, "My insects are afraid as well, they're nervous, afraid of what was here."

Even though he tried to hide it the others noticed the slight tone of discomfit in his tone. Shino's insects inside his body were moving around all over the place inside of his body, afraid of what was here and they wanted to leave and head back to the village as soon as they could.

"There are no civilian bodies, only the bandits which means that this thing must have been the one dealing the bandits here, which could mean that someone was commanding it. Change of plans for now we stick together," Kakashi said and the other nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

They then heard a feminine voice screaming and quickly rushed toward the direction that it came from. When they arrived at where it came from they saw a woman on the ground covered in blood and had ripped clothes while another woman and a man tried to calm her down.

They looked across from them and they saw two dead bodies. The first was near the other way of the alley way and had multiple holes in its chest and the second corpse was closer to the group of civilians and was missing a majority of its head with its sword still in its sheathe, they saw the chunks of brain matter and blood smeared on the wall.

"The only thing that would make sense would be fire arms, but I can't say for sure," Kurenai capabilities and what it could do to a person's body.

"This is definitely something only a gun could do, I've seen something similar on one of my mission's once before," Kakashi said. He had seen firsthand what a gun could do and its destructive capapilites.

"If there so new then how come we never heard of them until now?" Kiba asked. The other Chunin nodded their heads in agreement, wondering why something like this wasn't known.

"They're fairly new they came out only ten years ago, but even then they weren't really known about until four years ago when until their larger counter parts the muskets were made and some of the daimyo's started forming small rifle division's," Kakashi explained.

"Did you see what happened here?" Ichigo asked the two villagers comforting the woman.

"No we didn't, but we managed to calm her down, if she's willing then you can ask her what happened," the man said.

Ichigo nodded his head in thanks and kneeled down to the woman's level and asked her softly, "Excuse me but could tell me what happened?"

"The one on the ground over there was going to," the woman said, but stopped at the end.

"It's alright you don't have finish that sentence, don't push yourself," Ichigo told her. The last thing that he wanted to do was cause her to panic.

"But before he could a man in armor grabbed his neck from behind, pulling him of my body and the next thing I know I hear a dull pshoom sound and his head just…blew up," the woman said and he saw a faraway look in her eyes, remembering the event clearly.

"Then another man came around the corner, but before he could say anything the man shot him in the chest several times," the woman finished as tears started to gather around her eyes.

Ichigo wanted to pat her on the shoulder or squeeze it as a sign o comfort, but he was afraid of how she would react and said, "I'm sorry to make you bring up those memories."

He then walked over to the others and told them what the woman told him a few moments ago. When he was finished they then heard several low pshooms sound and screams come from another part of the village and turned toward the direction that they heard them come from. They saw a bandit covered in blood practically shaking with fear. He turned toward them and saw them and as soon as he did his eyes widened again and he started to breathe heavily.

The bandit was about to try run away from them, but before he could run again a loud bang was heard as the man jerked and screamed out in pain as he fell onto the ground, blood seeping from the wound that was inflicted onto him and a puddle of his own blood forming beneath him. They turned to where the loud bang came from and their eyes widened at what they saw, however Ichigo was the only one who knew what the person in front of him truly was.

In front of them was another Kamen Rider.

The Kamen Rider wore a green bodysuit underneath bulky silver armor on his chest and shoulders. He had a green helmet with a silver mechanical visor that had three slits for him to see out of with two antennas in a 'V' pattern at the top of his head and a silver mouth guard. He wore the same silver belt that he and Shinji wore when they changed into their armor and his Advent Deck was green and had the golden image of a ox on it. In his hand he had a silver and green weapon that was similar to a gun in his hand, but this was clearly more advanced. The gun also had the same golden symbol that was on his Advent Deck. This was Kamen Rider Zolda.

The ninjas were amazed by the gun since it was unlike any that they had ever seen or heard of before. The guns that they had seen and heard of could only fire one shot and then needed to reload to fire another round which took about fifteen seconds at the least if there weren't any distractions. They weren't commonly used weapons since the weapons tended to misfire half the time and the gun could accidently ignite, but if used correctly they could kill a jounin with a single well placed shot. It was also clear to them that whatever imperfections that the guns that they know of had that Zolda's gun had no such problems and was by all rights a perfected gun.

Zolda tilted his head to the side as kept his weapon aimed at them and said, "Konoha ninja weren't expecting to see you here. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi was quiet as he stared at the armored man. They knew nothing about what he could do. The only thing that they really knew about him was that the weapon in his hand was made for long range and fired something to small for them to see. Either way from what he could tell he wasn't a ally of the bandits since the bandit ran away from him and shot him in the back.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and this is Kurenai Yuhi. We were payed to clear out the bandit camps in the areas."

"Ah so you were paid to do some killing. Well that's what I've been doing here. Look if you're going to try and stop me so that you can finish the job then I suggest you don't. I don't wanna kill you since you people helped my homeland two years ago, but I will kill you I you try to stop me," Zolda said.

"Your homeland?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah. Wave Country," Zolda answered surprising the ninja.

"You're from Wave Country?" Sakura said, surprised that the man in front of them was from Wave Country.

"Indeed I am. I must thank you for taking care of Gato for me. I just wish that I could've been the one to kill him instead of Zabuza," Zolda replied.

"If that's the case then why are you here?" Kakashi questioned.

"I was just passing through when this place was attacked. I couldn't standby when innocent people were attacked, especially since I was looking for certain people and one of them might be leading them," Zolda answered being vague about who he was searching for.

"You mean you were looking for other Kamen Riders," Ichigo clarified but quickly regretted it.

Zolda quickly looked at Ichigo and aimed his weapon at him, causing the ninja to tense as they prepared themselves for what might happen.

"How do you know that term?" Zolda asked coldly. The serious and somewhat friendly tone that he had talked to them with before was gone and was replaced by a cold and guarded tone. They could tell that if he didn't get the truth then he would kill him just like how he did with the bandit a few minutes ago.

Ichigo could practically feel the Rider glaring at him underneath his helmet and slowly pulled out his Advent Deck and said, "I'm one to, though unlike you I was never picked by Kanzaki for this. My name is Ichigo Namikaze… and ever since I found this Deck Kamen Rider Ryuki."

Zolda stared at the Advent Deck in his hand and then looked at Ichigo for some time. Everyone thought that he was going to shoot Ichigo on the spot, but to everyone's surprise he said, "Wait Namikaze. Are you the same Ichigo Namikzae who helped free Wave of Gato's tyranny five years ago?"

"Yeah that was me and the team I was sent with," Ichigo answered honestly.

Zolda was quiet as he stared at Ichigo, seeing if he was lying to him. Seeing that he wasn't lying to him Zolda lowered his gun to the ninja's relief and placed it on his belt.

Zolda then placed his hand on his Advent Deck pulled it out of its place on his belt, causing his armor to disappear. In Zolda's place stood a man that seemed to be around his early twenties with grayish hair, dark brown eyes and a average build. On his face he had a pair of glasses and wore green camouflage trousers and a plain grey shirt underneath a dark green colored vest and a pair of black boots on his feet.

"Well then since you introduced yourselves I am Takei Izanagi, also known as for the Rider War Kamen Rider Zolda."

The rest introduced themselves to the man as they all stared at him warily. The man had single handily saved the civilians and killed all the bandits that had attacked it alone. To not be wary of the man would be insane.

"Takei can you tell us where the bandit camp is and do you know how many there are?" Kakashi, wanting to finish the mission as quickly as possible and tell Minato what happened.

"The bandits attacked a little over hour ago. I was thinking about attacking them myself before I left town but…they came first. From what I heard his was only a attack force. They don't have any ninja with them but do have a lot of men, they wouldn't send this many to attack the town AND leave their camp unguarded. Even with all the ones that I killed there should be a lot of them left. So don't expect there to be a few of them left."

"Do you know where the camp is?" Shino asked.

"Not precisely, but I did manage to pin down the main area that the camp should be at. I'll take you there, but you have to let me help you deal with them," Takei said.

Kakashi weighed their options. The man knew where the bandit camp was and would be a great help in taking them down if the way he deal with the bandits that attacked the village were any sign of how dangerous he was. They also considered the man a unknown and could turn on them later on. They looked at Ichigo and they noticed the hopeful expression that he had on his face. The man had pointed his gun at Ichigo and probably would've shot him down if he was anyone else and he wanted to work with him and he hoped that he would work with him.

Kakashi then sighed as he knew that the others wouldn't like his answer as he said, "Alright you can help us."

Kakashi didn't notice the looks of disapproval coming from Kurenai and noticed the looks of disbelief coming from the others aside from Shino who just raised a eyebrow and Ichigo who looked somewhat relieved to be working with him.

"Follow me then," Takei said as led them to the forest on the other side of town, the others following him as they prepared themselves in case he did anything.

Ichigo was a little surprised that this Rider didn't shoot him on the spot and was glad that he was willing to work with him to stop the bandits. He wanted to see if he could convince him to go with them back to Konoha and maybe try to convince Shinji to stop fighting.

As they traveled through the forest there was a tense silence among the group. The members of the group would sneak glances at the young redhead and Takei while Ichigo only stared at Takei's back.

Takei could feel their eyes sneaking glances at him and he noticed he could practically feel Ichigo's eyes staring at his back. He didn't really care what they thought about him so long as they didn't try to stop him when they got close to the bandit camp and didn't get in his way.

As they traveled through the forest Kurenai moved over to him and whispered to him, "Ichigo you know what he is and we don't know if we really can trust him and he might betray us later on, so we need to know what he is."

"Seriously man tell us what he is, his scent it's freaking Akamaru out," Kiba said as he looked at his partner.

"Not only Akamaru but my insect are just as nervous. The thing that you and Takei have been around with is scaring my insects," Shino said surprising the ninja.

Ichigo bit his lip as he thought about what to do, he wanted to tell them and be honest with them, but he was afraid of what would happen if he told them. He didn't want them to get involved with anything that should have to worry about. It seemed that no matter where he went the Rider War followed him. He looked at Takei as if asking for his opinion on the matter.

"Feel free to tell them, I don't really care," Takei said from his place in the group. He noticed the way Ichigo looked at him and he was a little surprised that he looked to him on the matter.

Ichigo then sighed and said, "Before I tell you guys anything you have to swear to not tell anyone, no matter who it is. My dad wanted me to not tell anyone about it unless we ran into on a mission to keep this as quiet as possible and not cause a panic."

All of them straightened when they heard that and knew that this had to be at the very least a S-rank secret if Minato didn't want anyone to tell them. He then told them the truth about the Kamen Riders. The Mirror World. All of it.

They were speechless when he told them what he knew about the Rider War.

"Ichigo you mean you are now a participant of a tournament that can change the world," Sakura said out loud. She had became a medic in order to help protect her friends and to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Now Ichigo would have to fight alone against a group of people who are dedicated to winning for what they wanted and she couldn't help him if he crossed over to the Mirror World.

"Yeah the winner can change the world if they win," Ichigo admitted.

The ninja couldn't form words after that sentence as they thought about what he said as they continued searching for the camp in silence. As they travelled through the forest they eventually came upon a river and followed. They then heard some noise and quieted down as they sneaked closer and closer to the source and saw a small camp filled with men.

"Not going to lie. There are more of them here then I expected," Takei admitted as he looked at the camp.

"How are we going to take care of the bandit camp a surprise attack on the camp," Kiba said.

"That would be illogical Kiba since they out number us and could swarm us and kill us even if we do surprise them," Shino replied.

"We're gonna need to get their attention. I'll get their attention and draw them out as they come at me you guys finish them off and flank and prevent them from escaping," Takei said, surprising he ninja that he would use himself as a decoy.

"How are you going to get their attention?" Sakura asked.

"Same way that I dealt with those bandits back in the village," Takei answered as stood and then walked toward the river. He took his Advent Deck and held it out in front f the water causing his V-Buckle to appear in front of him and attach itself to his waist.

"Henshin!" Takei yelled as he placed the Advent Deck into his V-Buckle causing his armor to appear around him and change him into Zolda.

After Zolda changed into his armor he pulled the top of his weapon toward him causing a portion of the weapon where the bull symbol was on his weapon to lower itself and reveal a space that was large enough for a card to fit inside. He then pulled a Advent Card out from his Advent Deck and slipped it into the space and then pushed it back into place.

"_**Shoot Vent!"**_

Zolda's Magna Visor announced. He placed his Visor on his belt and held his hands out over the water, waiting for his weapon to appear. The ninja were surprised to see a large silver and green weapon that was taller then Zolda's body appear in his hands. The weapon was similar to a large cannon and had a large golden circular barrel at the front of it and turned silver further down the barrel toward a green body and had two handles that Zolda used to hold and aim the weapon.

"What is that thing?" Hinata questioned. She had never seen a weapon like it before in her life and wondered what it was.

"This? This would be the Giga Launcher my friends and its going to make our attack a lot easier," Zolda said as he walked back over to the group and stopped when he was back at the front of the group.

"How is this going to help us?" Kakashi questioned as he looked at the large weapon in Zolda's hands. The weapon seemed to be too large for him to move around quickly and required both of his hands to hold and aim it, leaving him open to attack if the enemy got close enough.

Zolda turned to Kakashi and smirked underneath his helmet and said, "Trust me this will help us out a lot. You guys get around the camp and ready some explosives if you got any and when they are out of the camp or fall back into the camp then throw them into large groups to take out their numbers and then we'll deal with the stragglers."

Kakashi and the others nodded seeing the logic in his plan and quietly snuck of as they divided into groups, spreading around the camp. When they were ready Kakashi nodded his head at Zolda who acknowledged it by nodding his head at the masked ninja.

He then turned back toward the bandit camp and walked out of the forest as he aimed the Giga Launcher near a large group of bandits near the entrance of the camp that seemed to have just returned from a patrol. Zolda pulled the trigger on his weapon, causing it to let out a loud boom as the round flew towards the group and exploded when it hit the group, killing the men and destroying the nearby tent as well.

"What was that!" Sakura whispered in surprise, summing the other thoughts as they stared at the destruction that it caused. The explosion was easily three times as strong as a paper bomb that they would use and while the weapon was loud and too large and heavy that a shinobi would use she couldn't deny that it was a effective weapon with a range and destructive capabilities that many would wish to have in a fight.

Ichigo gulped as he looked at the destruction that the weapon caused when it was fired. He then turned back to look at the weapon and gulped as sweat went down his brow. He was glad to say the least that this Rider was working with them instead of attacking him like Knight did. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of the weapon's attack at all.

The bandits quickly ran toward the explosion and when they saw Zolda they all ran at him in attempt to swarm him and kill him. Before the bandits could even get close to him Zolda he fired his Giga Launcher at a large group, killing them easily.

'_So it's like his smaller gun then. He doesn't need to reload,'_ Kakashi thought as he watched Zolda fire his Giga Launcher again at another large group.

"Everyone now!" Zolda yelled as he threw his Giga Launcher down onto the ground and pulled his Magna Visor off of his belt and started to shoot the bandits quickly and accurately, killing a bandit with a single shot every time he pulled the trigger.

The ninja quickly threw a kunai with a explosive tag tied to it and threw them around the groups and when they exploded they easily killed off a large hoard that was coming toward Zolda.

The bandits retreated back into the camp trying to find cover from the assault. Zolda wasted no time and calmly walked into the camp as the ninja jumped from their hiding spot and ambushed the bandits.

Kakashi and Ichigo had created several Shadow Clones and had them kill the bandits. Shino had used his bug to swarm the bandits while Kiba and Akamaru used a Fang Over Fang and tore through their targets. Kurenai had pulled several shuriken out of her pouch and threw them at the bandits, killing them as they embedded themselves into their chests. Hinata used her family's Taijutsu the Gentle Fist to paralyze her opponents as she landed blows on her opponents' bodies, gracefully dodging their swords. Sakura used her super strength and punched the ground below her, causing a large quake to happen that made a large hole in the ground, injuring many bandits and killing a few of them.

As Zolda walked through the camp he would calmly shoot any of the bandits that came close to him, ending their lives with a single well placed shot.

A bandit appeared behind Sakura covered in the blood in his comrades lifted his sword into the air and was about to bring it down on her in a last desperate gamble to kill at least one of them.

Zolda saw the bandit and quickly raised his Visor and pulled the trigger, killing the last bandit as the bullet penetrated his skull. Sakura was surprised and turned around and saw he dead bandit who was missing a large portion of his head. She sent a grateful look at Zolda who nodded his head in acknowledgment as they made their way to regroup in the center of camp the ninja looked at Zolda.

"Told you the Giga Launcher would help," Zolda said and even though they couldn't see it they knew that he was smirking underneath his helmet, enjoying their stupefied looks.

He then pulled his Advent Deck out of his belt and they could now see the smirk on his face.

You were right it was rather useful," Kakashi admitted. He then turned back toward the group and said, "Let's let the villagers know that they don't have to worry about any bandits attacks from here for a while now and where the camp is in case they need to find something here."

The others let out their voices of agreement and they then left the camp to head back toward the village. As they made their way back to the village Ichigo walked up to Takei and he asked, "Is there another way away to take the Rider out of the war without killing them?"

"I don't know Ichigo and quite frankly I don't care. This is a tournament to the death Ichigo. A lot of people are willing to kill for their dreams if they must and I am one of those people." Takei said seriously and coldly. Ichigo and the others tensed at his words, but none more so then Hinata. Hinata had a large crush on Ichigo ever since he helped her out back during the academy years ago.

To hear the man Takei said that he would kill Ichigo if it came down to it scared her that he would so easily admit it.

Everyone couldn't really decide to trust the man or not. Even though he had agreed to help them and saved Sakura's life he had aimed his gun at Ichigo and almost shot him on the spot. They would watch him closely for a while before they decided to trust him.

When they arrived back at the town the majority of the people ran up to Takei and thanked him for saving them from the bandits, some of the people would go up to them, but they weren't surprised that they mostly thanked Takei since he was here to help them since the bandits first attacked and saved most of their lives.

Takei for his part just smiled at them and told them that it was no trouble and he would've helped them anyway. It just seemed to make the people praise him a little more as he took their praise in stride.

They then told the villagers about where the camp was causing the people to cheer about the prospect about being able to find enough money to repair the village.

When everyone was ready to go they were surprised to hear that Takei would be traveling to the village. While they could get back to Konoha in a day if they didn't stop, but with Takei with them it would take them longer because he wasn't a ninja and couldn't use chakra to move faster.

"Ichigo, before we go there is something that I need to tell you," Takei said seriously.

Ichigo turned toward his fellow Kamen Rider and said, "What is it Takei?"

"Ichigo while I am grateful for what you have done for my country. I will only work with you temporarily. When it's just you and I left in the Rider War then you better be prepared to kill me, because when the time comes I will aim to kill you," Takei said seriously.

Ichigo frowned at his sentence and knew that he meant every word. They then started to make their way back to Konoha with Takei with them.

* * *

Yes i gave the ninja word guns now before you people flame me about it. They are only Flintlock as stated in the story. thought about okay how could i probably describe Zolda' guns in a world without them. Needless to say i found it to hard and ecided to give them Flintlocks. But only Rich People can afford them.

* * *

Note to **Fugi92**

**Hope i did alright with your Oc. And stayed close to what you had in mind for your Oc's Personality.**

* * *

Why Takei only used used his Shoot Vent instead of his Final Vent. He didn't want to give up his greatest secret he wants to keep his arsenal as secret as possible. While he knows that Ichigo is a good guy and won't betray he is still a enemy Rider.

* * *

Oh yeah we will be getting more involved with Naruto's past later on in the story.

* * *

Next Chapter will show the list for the Oc and who's Ocs were accepted. And i would ike to thank all that have review so far and put up a Oc for me to use.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Scissors**

**As Naruto arrives in Lightning Country he runs into a Kamen Rider that seeks to end him fro who his father was. Will Naruto be first Kamen Rider to kill another in the War? **


End file.
